secretus en serpent
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Serverus Sneep wordt gepest op school. Hij is helemaal niet blij, dan duikt Serpentes op, een mysterieus meisje dat hem helpt. Epilooog is op! Vervolg gaat 'de Serpentendoder en de Slangenfluisteraar' heten!
1. Serpent!

**Oké weer een verhaal begonnen. (Ik kan beter die anderen afmaken, maar goed.) Dit gaat over Severus Sneep en hoe zijn leven op Zweinstein was. **

**Disclaimer: Tja, deze wereld heb ik niet bedacht en Severus ook niet, maar Serpentes is van mijn zieke geest afkomstig. Alsjeblieft review, want ik wil precies weten wat ik goed en wat ik niet goed heb gedaan! **

Teder streken zijn handen over het papier. Het gaf hem het gevoel dat ze bij hem was, dat ze zo uit de enveloppe op kon rijzen. Hij zag de vorm van haar hoofd in het patroon op de enveloppe. Zo rond en onbeweeglijk als een standbeeld. Ze was hier en waakte over hem. Toen legde hij de brief op de stapel. Ongeopend. Ze lagen op een fluwelen kussentje, zachtjes neer gelegd alsof het kostbare diamanten waren.

De jongen liep naar de deur van de kamer en liet haar daar achter. Zijn bewaakster bleef op het bedje van fluweel terwijl hij rondzwierf in de school. Hij daalde de trap af en de betovering was verbroken. Beneden waren de andere leerlingen en dus het gevaar.

Hij zuchtte terwijl hij de leerlingenkamer in liep.

Twee eerstejaars renden hem haast ondersteboven en één van de grotere jongens liet hem struikelen. Hij viel naar voren, maar stak geen handen uit om zich op te vangen. De vloer kwam met een klap tegen zijn neus aan. Het bloed droop eruit toen hij overeind krabbelde en de anderen lachten. Ze hoonden en maakten grapjes over hem. Hij reageerde niet, maar het deed hem pijn van binnen.

En het ergste was dat ze het wisten; ze wisten dat hij zich ongelukkig voelde en dat hij elke avond huilde tot hij sliep. Ze wisten het en daarom gingen ze ermee door. Hij was zo kwetsbaar dat ze hem pijn wilden doen. Omdat hij stom was. Hij was nergens goed in en nergens goed voor; hij was raar en vervelend en dat wisten ze.

De weg naar het portretgat leek langer dan anders. Of beter gezegd; even lang als altijd. Severus wilde het liefste onzichtbaar zijn; zodat hij de afkeurende blikken niet meer hoefde te zien en de scheldwoorden niet meer hoefde te horen.

Hij wilde zo graag over het portretgat dat hij viel. Hij struikelde en viel naar buiten. Gelukkig maar, nu kon hij het portret dichtslaan en zo het hoongelach buiten sluiten. Maar toch bleef het hem de rest van de dag bij; hoorde hij het gelach en de spot opmerkingen: "plat op die veel te vette en lange neus van 'm" "Lekker voor 'm" "kijk, hij kan zelfs zijn voeten niet optillen."

Bij elk gezicht dat hij zag bedacht hij wat diegene van hem zou denken. Ze vinden me vast een sukkel, ze weten dat ik niks kan.

Alle grimmige gezichten waren boos op hem en alle vrolijke gezichten lachten hem uit. Niemand wou ervoor hem zijn. Hij wilde iemand hebben die van hem hield en voor hem zorgde, maar niemand die van hem wilde houden. Want ze wisten het.

De eetzaal was vol en Severus haastte zich achter de tafel van Zwadderich langs. Hij zocht naar een lege plek, waar niemand in de buurt zat. Hij vond het niet. Hij schoof aan met een lege plaats aan zijn linkerhand en een vijfdejaars aan zijn rechter. De jongen naast hem stond op en ging ergens anders zitten. Severus was opgelucht en teleurgesteld.

Zo snel mogelijk at hij. Zijn bord was leeg in vijf minuten en Severus was er even later alweer vandoor. Snel sloop hij door de gangen. Hij meed het licht en liep zo zacht mogelijk. Gelukkig, hij had de bibliotheek bereikt zonder problemen. Hij pakte een boek en kroop er schuw mee in een stoel.

Veel te snel ging de bel die vertelde dat de leerlingen naar de lessen moesten. Severus pakte zijn tas en liep terug naar het lokaal waar hij les had. Het nadeel van dit moment van de dag was dat sluipen praktisch onmogelijk was en ontwijken eigenlijk ook. Nu kon hij niet schuilen in de schaduw en niet uit de buurt blijven van de mensen die hem pestten.

Hij werd geduwd door Potter. Die zat in Griffioendor en haatte hem. Daarom viel Severus, hij kon er echt niets aan doen. Het meisje waar hij tegen aan viel raakte uit balans, maar wist staande te blijven. Ze draaide zich razendsnel om. Severus dook in elkaar, het meisje keek hem onderzoekend aan. "Ik vervloek je niet hoor! Daar moet je wel barbaars voor zijn…." Ze keek nadrukkelijk naar Potter.

"Potter, ik verzoek je om met deze ongein op te houden." Ze zei het afgemeten en keek woedend. Ze zwiepte met haar toverstok en Potter keek geschrokken toe hoe zijn gewaad kromp.

"Hoe heet je?" ze keek Severus aan alsof ze echt nieuwsgierig was. Dat ze precies wilde weten wie hij was. "I..I.. Ik… I.. Ik…" stotterde de jongen.

"Haha die stumper weet niet eens hoe ie heet!" Potter lachte achter zijn rug. "Je kunt die spreuk nu wel stoppen hoor Serpent!" blafte hij tegen het meisje.

Ze gooide Potter een woedende blik toe, zwiepte nog eens met haar staf en Potters gewaad veranderde in een Maliënkolder en ging rustig door met krimpen.

"Ik ben Serpentes, maar dat daar vind Serpent blijkbaar leuker!" zei ze sereen. Maar ze legde wel de nadruk op "dat" en keek daarbij even woedend naar Potter. "Hoe heet jij?" vroeg ze weer, maar nu klonk het alsof ze hem wilde verleiden antwoord te geven.

"Ik heet Severus Sneep" antwoordde Severus. "Nietes!" riep Potter van achter zijn rug. "Dat is Secretus! Secretus en Serpent, dat klinkt leuk samen!"

Serpentes keek heel vriendelijk naar Potter. "Uit gepraat, Stotter?" toen wenkte ze Severus. "Laat hem maar, hij vind zichzelf zó stoer, dat hij óók een Griffioendor is kan ik niet begrijpen."

"Nu we het toch over afdelingen hebben, hij is een Zwadderaar!" brulde Potter haar achterna. Ze draaide zich om. "Wat zegt dat? Die zijn nog niet half zo erg als jij!" Ze bleef merkwaardig rustig.

Aan het eind van de gang draaide ze zich nog een keer om. Ze keek hoe het maliënkolder heel strak om Potters lichaam samentrok, Potter werd al aardig rood. Met een spijtig gezicht hief ze de spreuk op.

"Wat heb je nu?" vroeg ze aan Severus. Hij dacht even na: "Bezweringen."

Ze glimlachte. "Dan ben je nu al te ver gelopen! Hier, ik weet een geheime gang!"

Ze dook achter een standbeeld van een trol dat een elfje probeerde te vangen en zwaaide weer met haar staf. Opeens werd het beeld een deur die voor Severus open ging. "Je komt naast bezweringen uit" fluisterde ze hem toe en toen stond Severus opeens in een gesloten gang.


	2. secretus en Malfidus

**Ja jongens, een tweede chappie, een dag na mijn eerste:P Maar ja ik heb iemand te overtuigen, hé Enelaya? Ik heb nog een hele filosofische vraag: Waarom zijn er zoveel "Ik aanbid Sneep" fics, terwijl ik hem eerder zielig dan sexy vind? Kan iemand mij dat eens uitleggen? Zo ja, review en dan kan je me meteen laten weten wat je van dit chappie vind!**

Zijn les bezweringen was net zoals anders. Een heleboel geneuzel over een van de makkelijkste onderwerpen.

Maar vandaag was het toch anders. De hele les keek hij naar de klok. Dat was normaal, hij hoopte dat de tijd dan langzamer ging, maar vandaar wist hij niet echt wat hij wilde. Misschien vond Serpentes hem wel aardig. Hij hoopte het.

Hij droomde steeds weer weg. Het was een gelukkige dagdroom, niets voor hem. In die dagdroom vond Serpentes hem niet stom en zeiden ze elkaar gedag in de gang. Als hij echt op tilt sloeg hadden ze zelfs af en toe een gesprek!

Serverus lette niet op in de les; dat deed hij nooit. Dat hoefde hij niet en anders dachten de anderen dat hij een stuudje was en dat kon hij er echt niet bij krijgen. Ze vonden hem al stom genoeg.

Hij hoorde gefluister vanuit de hoek. _Ze hebben het over mij. Ze vinden me stom_. Hij keek naar de meisjes die in de hoek zaten. Ze wezen naar hem en giechelden. Hij had dus gelijk.

Eén van de andere jongens in Zwadderich knipoogde naar de meisjes en stond op. De professor van Bezweringen merkte niets.

_Shit. Hij komt hierheen. _Met grote ogen volgde Severus de jongen. "Ben je bang, Secreetje?" hoorde hij in zijn oor. _Ja! Ik ben bang, vind je het gek?_ Maar hij zei: "Voor jou zeker?"

_Stoer zijn! Dan laat hij je met rust! Stoer zijn! Brutaal antwoorden! _

"Ben je daar zeker van, Secreetje? Want ik ga heus niet zomaar weg!" Severus keek hem aan zonder iets van zijn emoties te laten blijken. "Oh nou er is nog plaats hoor!" Hij wuifde naar de lege stoelen aan het tafelgroepje waar hij zat. Niemand wou bij hem zitten.

"Ik ga niet bij jou zitten!" De jongen legde de klemgreep op "jou". Severus snapte best dat hij hier niet kwam zitten, waarom zou hij ook?

Severus blik gleed naar de klok. _Nog 10 minuten. Dan neem ik maar een heftige maatregel! _"Patrificus Totalus" mompelde hij.

De jongen viel naar achter en kwam met een doffe "plof" op de grond. Nu was de professor toch gealarmeerd. "Wat is hier gebeurd?" Hij bekeek de jongen op de grond. "Hoe komt hij hier? Hij zat daar! Enervatio!"

De jongen kwam meteen weer bij en begon een verhaal op te hangen waar niets van klopte. De rest van de klas viel hem natuurlijk bij.

De professor stuurde hem er uit. "Ga je maar melden bij de rector!" Severus keek op de klok. _Nog maar 1 minuut._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ben je er uit? Heb je enig idee wie het dit jaar gaat worden?" Professor Waffelaar keek haar aan.

Serpentes knikte. "Ja, ik heb hem op de gang ontmoet vandaag. Ik denk dat hij perfect is." Toen hoorden ze gerommel bij de trap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus liep zo snel mogelijk. Tijdens lessen hoefde je je geen zorgen maken over in de schaduw blijven enzo. Er was toch niemand. Maar zo gingen de lessen uit.

Op het moment dat hij aankwam bij het kantoortje van Waffelaar ging de bel. _Gered! Yes!_

Toen hij de trap op was gelopen en de deur had geopend keek hij in het gezicht van Serpentes!

Verrast keek Serpentes hem aan. "Wat doe jij nou hier?" Severus keek haar aan. Ze kon het antwoord niet lezen in zijn ogen. "Ik ben er uit gestuurd." Mompelde hij.

Toen keek hij iets nieuwsgieriger. "Maar wat doe jij hier?" Serpentes blik ontmoette die van Waffelaar. "Oh ik ben er ook uit gestuurd" zei ze luchtig.

"Goed ik zal Zaterdag om drie uur bij meneer Vathek zijn, bedankt voor het gesprek meneer Waffelaar en ik zal me aan uw advies houden. Dan maak ik nu maar plaats voor Severus" Ze knikte naar meneer Waffelaar en liep de deur uit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuchtend kwam Severus uit het kamertje van Waffelaar, drie uur strafwerk omdat iemand hem bang maakte.

Verbaasd keek hij naar Serpentes die daar nog steeds stond. "Ik heb op je gewacht." Zei ze.

Het leek alsof ze dat de normaalste zaak van de wereld vond. Maar Severus vond het helemaal niet zo normaal. "Op mij?" herhaalde hij alsof hij dacht dat hij het verkeerd had begrepen. "Je hebt op mij gewacht?" Serpentes knikte "Ja."

Severus voeldde zich warm van binnen. _Op mij, op mij! Ze heeft op mij gewacht! _Samen liepen ze naar de Grote Zaal.

Serpentes zei niet zoveel en Severus wist ook niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij was een beetje verlegen en bang om iets verkeerds te zeggen.

Serpentes observeerde hem. Haar blik was op hem gefixeerd, de hele terugweg. Ze gaf hem weer het gevoel dat ze alles van hem wilde weten.

Veel te snel waren ze in de Grote Zaal en liep Serpent naar de tafel van Griffioendor. Even bleef Severus staan. Toen haastte hij zich naar de tafel van Zwadderich, hij had een grote open plek in de groep mensen aan de tafel ontdekt.

Hij at even snel als altijd, maar keek tegelijkertijd naar Serpent. Als ze terugkeek keek hij snel een andere kant op. Hij voelde zich een gek dat hij dacht dat ze hem aardig vond. Maar stiekem bleef hij het hopen.

Toen hij zijn bord leeg had sloop hij als altijd de Zaal uit. Opeens besefte hij dat hij samen met Serpent in het midden van de groep liep en dat toch niemand iets vervelends had gedaan. Serpent was dus een goede bescherming tegen pesten.

Severus was zo bezig met deze gedachten dat hij vergat in de schaduw te lopen. Daardoor zag Potter hem. En dat merkte Severus meteen. Hij hing namelijk al op zijn kop voordat hij "oeps" kon zeggen.

Verbazend genoeg viel hij meteen weer naar beneden, terwijl dat helemaal niet bedoeling was van Levicorpus. Wat is er aan iemand op de kop hangen als diegene meteen weer naar beneden valt? Niets toch?

Hij wist dat Potter Levicorpus prima beheerste, dus wat was eraan de hand. Hij krabbelde overeind en draaide zich om. Daar stond Lucius Malfidus. Hij had zijn staf nog in zijn hand.

"Secreetje mag dan wel niets waard zijn, maar hij is wel een Zwadderaar en dus 10 keer zoveel waard als jij." Potter vuurde meteen een spreuk op hem af . Lucius stuurde een vervloeking terug en zo raakten de twee in een duel.

Stiekem kneep Severus er tussen uit.


	3. geheimen

**Hallo lieverds, tjonge ik wordt blij van dit verhaal. Elke keer dat ik mijn mail lees is er een review:P Mag ik jullie daar hartelijk voor bedanken? Blijf reviewen AUB!**

**Dan nog iets: Ik heb mijzelf voor het eerst laten beta-readen! kijkt trots Wat een vindingrijkheid! Mijn moeder heeft een paar zinnetjes geschrapt of veranderd, maar het lijkt nog veel op het origineel. Naja lees en huiver. (en review dus!)**

De lessen trokken de rest van de dag in een waas van gefluister voorbij.

Nadat hij die jongen had vervloekt waren de Zwadderaars haatdragender, maar ook angstiger geworden. Niemand durfde hem meer lastig te vallen en dat was zeker een voordeel.

Aan het eind van de middag stond hij opeens oog in oog met Serpentes. "Ik hoorde dat Potter problemen maakte, hij heeft je toch niet lastig gevallen, hé?"

Severus keek verbaasd naar de bezorgdheid in Serpentes ogen. Het leek of het haar echt iets uitmaakte.

"Hij viel me lastig, maar Malfidus nam het voor me op.." Severus keek naar de grond, alsof hij zich schaamde voor het feit dat hij het zelf niet af had gekund.

"Gelukkig", verzuchtte Serpentes. "Heb je al gegeten?"

Severus schudde van nee. Hij had het de hele tijd uitgesteld, hij was bang voor de Zwadderaars. Ze zouden wraak nemen voor wat er vandaag was gebeurd.

Samen met Serpentes liep hij naar de eetzaal. Het was rustig op de gang, iedereen was aan het eten. Ze liepen in stilte. Severus was in zijn eigen gedachte verzonken en Serpentes observeerde hem weer.

Ze kwamen langs het bord waarop stond aangekondigd dat iedereen van de derde klas en ouder naar Zweinsveld mocht gaan.

"Ga jij daar eigenlijk heen?' vroeg Serpentes. Severus schrok op uit zijn gedachten. "Waarheen?" vroeg hij een beetje verdwaasd.

Serpentes gebaarde naar het bord. "Naar Zweinsveld. Heb je toestemming?"

Deze vraag overrompelde Severus. _Waarom vraagt ze dat? En wat moet ik antwoorden? _"Ik.. nee. Mijn ouders vonden het te gevaarlijk…" Het was een leugen en een grove ook, maar wat had hij anders moeten zeggen?

"En jij?" Hij vroeg het meer ter afleiding dan dat hij het antwoord echt wilde weten.

"Ik mag ook niet. Mevrouw Koort snapte niets van het briefje en zoveel tijd had ze niet, dus…" Serpentes maakte een nietszeggend gebaar met haar schouders. Ze trok daarbij ook één wenkbrauw op, wat er grappig uit zag.

Severus keek haar verbaasd aan, iets wat Serpentes had gezegd verraste hem. "Mevrouw Koort? Waarom noem je je moeder mevrouw?" vroeg hij geïnteresseerd.

"Mevrouw Koort is mijn moeder niet." Antwoordde Serpentes. Ze keek hem daarbij niet aan.

"Zijn je ouders dood?" vroeg Severus door. Het klonk allemaal zo raar. Hij wist niet echt wat hij hier nou mee moest. Doorvragen of haar privacy geven? Zeggen dat ze alles tegen hem kon zeggen?

Serpentes bestudeerde de muren rond om hen. "Ik.. ik.. ik heb geen liefhebbende ouders." Zei ze uiteindelijk.

"Zijn ze dood?" vroeg Severus weer. Serpentes keek nog steeds heel aandachtig naar de muren.

"Zoiets. Ik woon in een kindertehuis, mevrouw Koort is de baas ervan." Toen aarzelend." Eén van de jongens in Zwadderich woont er ook, maar hij doet heel raar."

Het was weer even stil. Toen zei Serpentes. "Ik wil er niet over praten, vraag er niet meer over." Severus haalde zijn schouders op. "Als je dat wilt…" Ergens was hij opgelucht dat hij Serpentes verhaal niet hoefde aan te horen.

Ze liepen weer verder. In stilte. Severus piekerde nu over het geheim van Serpentes en Serpentes bekeek hem. Ze zag hoe hij zijn wenkbrauwen fronste en de stukjes in elkaar probeerde te passen.

Bij de eetzaal gingen ze beiden naar hun eigen afdelingstafel zonder afscheid te nemen. Serpentes plofte op de eerste de beste plek neer en Severus zocht een plaats met zo min mogelijk Zwadderaars. En dat is nog een hele opgave bij een tafel van Zwadderich.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Serpentes bestudeerde haar hand en dacht na. Toen zoog ze op de achterkant van haar veer en begon te schrijven.

_Vandaag vroeg Severus naar mijn ouders. Ik heb niet gelogen, maar ook niet de waarheid verteld. Mijn antwoord was geen antwoord op zijn vraag. Ik weet niet wat ik de volgende keer zal zeggen._

_Moet ik hem de waarheid vertellen? In boeken staat dat het oplucht. Maar ik ben niet zoals de personages in boeken, die zijn dapper en stoer. Die durven alles. Ik durf niets._

_Bovendien hoe vertel je zoiets als mijn verleden. Hoe begin je zo'n verhaal. Ik zie mezelf al zeggen: Het begon na de scheiding. Dat doe ik niet. ECHT niet. _

_Ik wil Severus vertrouwen winnen. Ik wil ook zijn geheim weten. Maar moet ik mijzelf en mijn verleden aan hem bloot geven. Kan ik hem vertrouwen. Wíl ik hem vertrouwen?_

_Trouwens toen ik vroeg of hij toestemming had zei hij nee. En dat zijn ouders te bezorgd waren, ofzo. Ik geloof er niets van. Hij houdt iets achter en dat heeft met zijn ouders te maken._

_Er is ook iets waarom hij zo bang is. Heeft dat met elkaar te maken? _

_Ik weet het nog niet en ik zal het waarschijnlijk niet snel weten. Maar als ik het weet zal ik het ook opschrijven, dat zweer ik je._

Serpentes wapperde met het dagboek zodat de inkt droogde. Toen sloot ze het boekje en deed het onder de planken naast haar bed.

Ze ging zitten op de lakens en keek naar buiten. Vandaag was een dag vol geheimen geweest. Morgen zou het een dag van ontknopingen zijn.

**Even een bedankje voor die lieve reviewers:  
**- **Amandile****- Ik hoop dat je nog veel niet chaotische reviews mag geven :P**

**Annetje****- Ik snap nu waarom mensen van Sneep-romanfics houden…**

**Enelaya****- Alweer binnen een week verder geschreven, ik ben trots op mezelf, heb ik je nu overtuigd? En ook bedankt voor je PM/review.**

**Janiek****- bedankt voor je lieve review op hoofdstuk 1, nu krijg je alsnog een bedankje want de vorige keer was ik de bedankje vergeten **

**magicwitch****- voor jouw geld het zelfde als voor Janiek!**


	4. stupid like this

**Oké dit hoofdstukje is om jullie weer effe lekker te maken voor het volgende! Dus lees het maar gewoon.**

Eenzaam zat Severus op de kamer in de kelders van Zweinstein. Hij deelde zijn kamer met nog drie jongens, maar die waren al naar beneden om te eten. Zachtjes zong Severus een liedje dat voor hem leek te zijn gemaakt.

Well I don't know what to do when things go wrong

Hij aaide met zijn handen over de enveloppen op het kussen. Hij opende ze alleen als hij haar nodig had.  
And it's a hopeless situation

Als hij zich hopeloos voelde en alleen. Als hij dacht dat er niemand voor het was, was het fijn om haar woorden te lezen.  
God knows how

Alleen god wist hoe erg hij haar miste. Hij miste het meest de beschermende hand van haar op zijn schouders als hij bang was.  
And I know

En hij wist dat ze het moeilijk had nu. Dat ze hem zelfs nu nog moest verdedigen.  
And I find

Als hij thuis kwam zou hij haar helpen. Dat beloofde hij haar in gedachten. Als hij thuis kwam zou hij de baas worden in huis, zou hij haar beschermen zoals zij hem beschermd had.  
Some peace of mind  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
How is the man that talks about you now?

Serpentes lag nog op bed, terwijl de rest van de meisjes al naar beneden waren. Ze dacht na. Serpentes kon uren op bed liggen en nadenken, maar zo moest ze toch naar beneden. Langzaam liet ze haar benen uit het bed glijden.  
It became a hopeless situation when he left town  
Er was een hersenspinsel waar Serpentes aandacht aan moest geven. Het was in haar opgekomen en liet haar niet meer los. Severus over zichzelf vertelen. Haar verleden met hem delen, hem vertrouwen en hopen dat dat het beste was wat ze kon doen.

And I know

Als ze het hem zou vertellen zou ze haar ontwijkende antwoord als aanhef gebruiken. "Ik heb geen liefhebbende ouders."  
Yeah I know

Maar het was nog maar een gedachtenspinsel  
This peace of mind  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Cause I'm stupid like this

Serpentes herinnerde Severus aan de vrouw die thuis op hem wachtte, die hem verdedigde. Ze leken op elkaar. En Severus mocht ze allebei. Hij hield van ze allebei en hij hoopte dat dat wederzijds was.  
And I'm stupid like that

Misschien was hij stom om te hopen dat Serpentes hem aardig vond, maar het voelde gewoon zo. En hij wilde met heel zijn hart dat ze hem beschermde.  
I'm stupid cause I make a mass of things to get you back

En hij was nog zo onbeschermd op school.  
I never wanna see you're happy without me

Zou ze thuis gelukkig zijn, zonder hem? Vast gelukkiger dan met hem. Nu hoefde ze hem niet te beschermen…  
I wish I could've been somebody else

Soms wilde hij dat hij niet geboren was.  
Been somebody else

Gewoon niet geboren was, dat was voor haar ook makkelijker geweest.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Standing in a single spot of compromise the things we all have to say that no one ever knew

Serpentes nam een besluit, ze zou haar geheim vertellen als hij het zijne ook vertelde.  
A drink expanse the grand new coke

Of misschien was dat niet eens nodig…  
The college's girls think I'm a joke  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
The day's of run have past  
Misschien hielp hij zijn moeder het meest als hij Serpent in vertrouwen zou nemen.

Each one's like the last

En misschien vertelde zij haar verhaal dan ook…  
Yeah yeah...


	5. soulmate

**Hallo iedereen! Ik heb in één dag 3 hoofdstukjes op fanfiction gezet! Mijn internet deed het niet, vandaar, dus al mijn ideeën in één keer aangeboord….. Wil iedereen eventjes zeggen wat ze van mijn chappie vinden? Dan krijg je ook zo'n leuk bedankje onderaan ;P Nee, zere neus, reageer!**

Serpentes schokte haar eten naar binnen. Doordat ze had "nagedacht" was ze vergeten om op tijd naar beneden te gaan. Nu had ze nog maar tien minuten voor de les begon. Ze at het gebruikelijk: spek, ei en bonen. Dat was haar variatie op het Engelse ontbijt.

De bel ging en Serpentes haastte zich naar de les. Ze had transformatie. De lessen gingen nu over het transformeren van kenmerken van spullen, dat gaf dus leuke creaties, bijv paarse veren of iets dergelijks.

Vandaag mocht Serpentes niet te laat komen, want ze hadden namelijk een test. De professor stond al te wachten om te beginnen. "Kom op, jongens! We gaan naar de astronomietoren."

Halverwege de trap naar de astronomie- toren stonden ze stil. "Dit is 400 meter boven de grond jongens, jullie moeten zorgen dat dit ei een val van 400 meter overleeft. Jullie mogen zelf bepalen hoe je dat doet! Wie eerst? Zijn er vrijwilligers?"

Niemand was vrijwilliger, natuurlijk niet, wie wil nou als eerst een opdracht vervullen die bepalend is voor je cijfer? Toen begon er een ondeugend lachje op Serpentes lippen te komen. "Ik eerst!" riep ze. Verstoord keek de klas om, wat was dat een stuudje zeg!

De professor overhandigde Serpentes het ei. Serpentes grinnikte en klom de trap op. Verbaasd keek de klas haar na. Bij het volgende raam stopte Serpentes en gooide het ei naar beneden. De groep volgde het ei met hun ogen en zag hoe het ei uit elkaar spatte.

Serpentes verscheen weer bij de groep, nu met een triomfantelijk lachje. "Het ei is 400 meter gevallen zonder te breken!" riep ze. De professor wilde net gaan zeggen dat het ei toch echt gebroken was, toen het begon te dagen. De groep begon te lachen, zeker toen de professor een verbouwereerde "oh" uit bracht.

"Je kunt gaan!" snauwde hij haar toe. "Je hoort je cijfer over een week en ik trek 10 punten af van Griffioendor, wegens brutaliteit!" Alle Griffioendors begonnen meteen te protesteren, maar Serpentes haalde haar schouders op en liep de trap af.

Deze actie was goed geweest voor haar populariteit, ze haatten haar nu even niet en dat was wel weer handig voor haar opdracht. De opdracht kon niet mislukken dat zou niet alleen haar ondergang betekenen, maar ook die van professor Waffelaar….

Rusteloos begon ze door de gangen te slenteren, op weg naar de uilenvleugel, ze moest nog een brief naar mevrouw Koort sturen, die stond erop elke maand cijfers te krijgen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was veel te laat weg gegaan van zijn kamer. Hij kwam in een verlaten eetzaal, iedereen was al naar de les. Hij vloekte en liep naar de lege tafel van Zwadderich, waar gelukkig nog wat eten op tafel stond.

Severus had haastig zijn ontbijt naar binnen geschokt en keek nu snel even op zijn rooster, wat had hij zo? Toen hij het antwoord vond op het rooster baalde hij. _Het eerste uur vrij! Heb ik me daar nou zo voor gehaast?_

Abrupt schoof hij zijn stoel achteruit en rende door de gangen. Het was stil. De lessen waren immers al begonnen. Zonder een bepaalde reden rende hij naar de uilenvleugel, hij hoopte gewoon dat er weer een uil was met een troostende brief van zijn moeder. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Er was geen brief van zijn moeder, teleurgesteld draaide Severus zich om, om oog in oog te staan met Serpentes.

Even gleed er een kriebel van opwinding door de maag van Severus, om daarna weer te gaan liggen. Ze was hier niet voor hem, maar alleen haar aanblik troostte hem, meer dan een brief van zijn moeder kon doen.

Verrast keek Serpentes in het gezicht van Severus. Hij maakte iets wakker van de hoop die ze altijd in haar droeg. Ze hoopte dat hij degene was die ze zocht, gewoon de vriend die altijd aan haar leven had ontbroken. Severus leek er sterk op.

Severus merkte dat hij draalde, hij bekeek nog een keer alle uilen, veegde wat poep van het stokje van zijn favoriete schooluil en ging opzoek naar de uilenbal die hij nog ergens op zijn zak moest hebben. Wou hij zo graag bij Serpentes zijn?

Serpentes merkte dat Severus treuzelde, op zijn eigen trotse manier op haar wachtte en ze kon een kleine glimlach niet onderdrukken.

Toen ze haar brief af had, en hem had afgegeven aan de trotse kerkuil die krassend op het stokje tegenover haar zat, draaide ze zich om.

"Moet jij niet in de les zitten?" vroeg ze Severus. Zo raakten ze weer in gesprek en liepen ze samen de trap van de uilenvleugel af.

Dit keer viel het gesprek niet stil, zoals meestal, maar gingen ze juist door op alles wat ook maar even langs kwam waaien. Zo kwam het dat Severus op een gegeven moment aan Serpentes vroeg waarom er nooit vriendinnen om haar heen hingen, zoals bij de meeste meisjes.

"Oh, ik heb het niet zo op vriendinnen, meiden zijn zo geméén tegen elkaar. Bovendien, ik hou ervan om alleen te zijn, dat is lekker rustig en je hoeft geen moeite te doen voor anderen. Sommigen denken dat ik eenzaam ben, maar alleen zijn is niet slécht, het is altijd beter dan een meelopertje te zijn!" zei Serpentes fel.

Severus keek naar haar, hij hield zijn hoofd een beetje schuin. Hij was het niet met Serpentes eens, alleen zijn was helemaal niet fijn… het was vreselijk! Serpentes zag zijn uitdrukking en stoomde daarom nog maar even door.

"Ik vind het fijn om alleen te zijn, het is perfect! Ik mis alleen één ding, een vriend. Een jongen waar ik alles mee kan delen, maar ook niets tegen hoef te zeggen. Iemand die mij nodig heeft, maar wie ik ook nodig heb. Een soulmate, iemand zoals jij." Met deze woorden vulde ze Severus met trots.

_Dat kan ik zijn, een soulmate, een maatje, een vriend. Iemand zoals ik, dat zei ze. Ze zei het zelf! _Serpentes wist niet hoeveel zelfvertrouwen Severus van deze zin had gekregen. Hij wist dat hij het kon, dat zei Serpentes en Serpentes kon het weten.

Severus wou een soulmate voor Serpentes zijn.

**Vandaag zijn het twee lieve bedankjes voor:**

**Enelaya (zoals altijd gerevieuwd! Geweldig! Ik verklaar je mijn eeuwige liefde! Dank DANK! Ook voor je vriendelijke bevelen!)**

**Love Fantasy (Hartstikke leuk dat je me reviewd voor dit verhaal! Tis mijn eerste review van jou ever en ik zweer je met mijn hand op mijn hart: IK WIL MEER! Meer reviews van jou! Dus please review me)**

**Wil jij ook eeuwige liefde, of smeekbedes, zoals hier boven? Dan hoef je alleen maar even te reviewen, zeg dan ook even wat je van mijn chappie vind. **


	6. Serpents dagboek en Maarten

**Ik schrijf dit terwijl ik wacht tot mijn pizza's klaar zijn. Ik kook vandaag namelijk. En er is best wel wat leuks om over pizza's te vertellen: Ik zat nog met mijn hersenen bij m'n breiwerk. Het is zo'n ingewikkeld ding: 6 gewone steken, overhalen, 6 gewone steken, 3 samen breien, 6 gewone steken, dubbel overhalen enz. Wie zei ook alweer dat een sjaal makkelijk was?  
Maar goed ik ging dus even de pizza's er in doen, in mijn hoofd mompelend: nog drie steken, dan drie samen breien. Ik lette dus niet zo goed op. Toen begonnen de problemen.  
Eigenlijk paste er niet drie pizza's op één bakplaat dus ik hak met moeite een stuk aan de ene kant er af. Ik zeg met moeite omdat ik eerst door het plastic heen moest en de pizza ook nog bevroren was, er had nu een lichtje moeten gaan branden, maar nee hoor.  
Ik propte het overgebleven stuk ergens anders en zette de oven aan: 225 graden.  
12 minuten later, ik was er nog steeds niet met mijn hoofd bij, haal ik de pizza's uit de oven. Ik zet de bakplaat op de pitjes van het gasfornuis die ook dienst doen als bakplaat ondersteuner, tenminste in mijn beleving. Zonder er bij na te denken vis ik een stuk plastic uit de pizza. En nog één. En nog één…  
Er gaat een lichtje branden. Is dit niet het plastic dat om de pizza zat om hem te beschermen? Oeps… BLOND!  
Nieuwe pizza's gehaald en ZONDER plastic in de oven gezet… Welkom in mijn leven! En nu je mijn leven hebt gezien is het om tijd om naar dat van Serpent en Severus af te rijzen en daarna de bedankje hier onder (onderaan het verhaal dus) te lezen. En dan? REVIEWEN!**

"_Serpent wordt beschreven door het woordenboek als:_

_-Boa- slang  
-Adder- slang reptiel_

_- Boosaardige vrouw- prij wijf fits heks tang feeks furie harpij kreng slang megara virago dierage karonje __serpent__ duivelin Xantippe helleveeg spinnenkop _

_Ik hebt er geen problemen mee dat dit de naam is die Potter mij heeft gegeven. Of ik een rotwijf ben weet ik niet, maar ik ben dol op slangen. Ik hou van de Boa- constrictor, die iedereen die te dicht bij komt wurgt._

_Ik hou van de adder, omdat het uit alle problemen weet te ontsnappen. Ik hou van slangen omdat ze geen handen hebben en geen voeten, omdat ze over de grond kruipen, maar nog steeds hun vijanden de baas kunnen._

_Slangen zijn sterke beesten en ik ben dol op ze. Misschien is het daarom wel dat ik Serpent met me meenam toen ik naar het kinderhuis ging. Ze is een intelligent dier, soms moet ik gniffelen als ik bedenk wat Potter zou zeggen als hij wist dat ik mijn slang serpent heb genoemd. Zoals zijn koosnaampje voor mij._

_As je in het woordenboek Secreet op zoekt krijg je:_

**_afgescheiden stof_**

_spuug __secreet__ spuwsel mondvocht _

**_afscheiding_**

_dam dijk heg hek hor haag muur slijk wand grens schot sloot heining landhek schisma __secreet__ neerslag secessie secretie bezinksel omheining _

**_afscheidingsproduct_**

_talk urine zweet smegma hormoon __secreet_

**_afscheidsel van klieren_**

_secreet_

**_beste kamer_**

_latrine privaat __secreet__ retirade _

**_kakhuis_**

_w.c. gemak toilet __secreet__ stilletje _

**_onuitstaanbare vrouw_**

_wijf harpij __secreet__ sekreet serpent _

**_privaat_**

_W.C. gemak privé toilet kabinet latrine __secreet__ retirade stilletje persoonlijk afzonderlijk particulier vertrouwelijk _

_Ik moest lachen om de hoeveelheid namen die er voor het toilet zijn. Wat me wel meteen opviel is dat Secreet en Serpent één betekenis gemeen hebben: Onuitstaanbare vrouw of Rotwijf. _

_Zijn wij zo vreselijk dat we die naam moeten dragen? Zijn we beiden leugenaars en bedriegers? Zijn we beiden zwadderaars?_

_Ik ga me steeds meer aan Severus hechtten, dat moet stoppen, het vertroebeld mijn blik. Ik verlies mijn doel uit het oog. Ik mag niet falen, dat zou niet alleen mijn dood betekenen, maar ook die van professor Waffelaar. _

_Ik ben net als de slang: Ik kruip over de grond, maar ik ben nog steeds dodelijk voor mijn vijanden. _

_Severus is als het stilletje (zie woordenboek), ze kakken over hem heen. Maar ik heb hem nodig en hij mij. We zijn met elkaar verbonden. "_

Schreef Serpentes in haar dagboek.

Severus zat over een blaadje gebogen, het was een pagina uit een boek. Hij had het per ongelijk uit het boek gescheurd en probeerde het nu in het goede boek terug te stoppen.

"Gruzielementen" stond er boven aan. "Hoe u uw ziel kunt delen en andere wetenswaardigheden."

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" Achter hem stond een jongen uit een hogere groep. Het was een knappe en populaire jongen uit Zwadderich, Severus voelde zich vereerd.  
"Ik.. ik… dit… kijk…" Stuntelig probeerde Severus uit te leggen wat hij aan het doen was. "Ik heb dit ergens uitgescheurd, maar ik weet niet waaruit." De jongen glimlachte.

"Laat eens zien!" Severus stak de bladzijde naar achter. Even was de jongen stil. "Ik zoek het wel voor je uit, daar krijg ik studiepunten voor." Severus bedankte hem stuntelig en wilde weglopen.

"Wacht, ik ben Maarten. Maarten Villijn. En hoe heet jij?" Severus keek hem met grote ogen aan. Wist hij niet dat hij een sukkel was? 'Ik ben Severus Sneep." Maarten knikte vriendelijk. "Aangenaam kennis te maken."

Maartens ogen gleden over het blaadje dat Severus hem net had gegeven. Interessante kost. Dit was precies wat hij nodig had en nu kwam dat sukkeltje er zomaar mee aanzetten. Dat was een voorteken. Hij moest die Severus ook hebben.

**De liefste bedankjes aan:**

**Annetje het vergeten van het rievew wordt je vergeven om deze review! Dank je! En niet vergeten: Reviewen! (geld ook voor alle andere lezers: hint hint)**

**Love Fantasy Ik vind het helemaal top! Mijn gebeden worden nog verhoord ook!**

**Eneleya Ben ik niet braaf? Ik heb netjes doorgeschreven! Misschien geeft het dagboek van Serpentes wat duidelijkheid over de vraag of ze goed is of niet, maar ik hoop het niet, want dan is er geen lol meer aan. **

**Wiccaantje het spijt me! Ik heb niet erg snel geupdate, maar ja, school enzo. Trouwens, het is goed als je even in spanning moet wachten, dan wordt je heel nieuwsgierig!**

**Wil jij ook een lief bedankje? Dan moet je nu (lees NU en NU METEEN) reviewen!**


	7. shirtjes en minnaars

**Nou jongens, hier komt een schokkende, vreselijke ontdekking voor jullie! Of eerlijk gezegd, dit hele verhaal zit vol met vreselijke, schokkende ontdekkingen…. Jullie zullen jezelf rot schikken, dat beloof ik jullie! Misschien is dit einde wel heel vreselijk en pervers; maar onthoud; alles gebeurd met een reden! (das een clue) En dat geld dus voor alles; alles gebeurd met een reden! Nou als ik jullie echt heel erg schokkeer wil ik dat weten en ook als dat niet zo is eigenlijk. Dus review!**

"I'm quite nice for a serial killer." Stond er op het shirtje. Het was geschreven in fel rode letters die bestonden uit druipend bloed. Het droop ook letterlijk, want degene die het had gemaakt had er een spreuk op los gelaten. Peinzend keek Maarten naar het kledingstuk.

Het was nou al het vijfde shirtje dat hij in evenveel dagen had gekregen. Op het eerste shirtje had gestaan: "It doesn't matter that I'm a serial killer, I look good." Toen had hij nog gedacht dat hij een geheime aanbidder had.

Het tweede shirtje had de tekst: "If you see me, you want to be dead, after you've seen me, you're dead!" Toen was hij gaan twijfelen aan zijn eerste indruk. Die twijfels werden aangewakkerd door het derde shirtje. "Hot Blood." Stond erop.

Dan was er nog het shirtje dat hij gister had gekregen. Met een tekst die was geschreven in botten. "I kill to save my mind…." Het was de andere Zwadderaars ook opgevallen dat hij rare post kreeg. Hij had al vele vragen charmant glimlachend af moeten weren.

Met het laatste shirtje erbij wist hij het zeker, iemand kende zijn plan en wilde dat laten weten. Vooral het shirtje met "I kill to save my mind…" was een rechte aanduiding dat degene die de shirtjes stuurde wist van de gruzielementen.

Het probleem was dat hij niet wist wie de verzender was. Het was een gehaaide tovenaar dat was duidelijk. Er werden steeds verschillende uilen gebruikt. Elke uil had een geheugenslot, overigens. Natuurlijk had hij zijn legelimentie op de uilen losgelaten, niets hielp.

Dus had hij maar een lijst van verdachten samengesteld. Die lijst ging ongeveer zo.

Severus

Iedereen die contact had met Severus

Hijzelf.

Nou wist Maarten natuurlijk zeker dat hij het zelf niet gedaan had, dus hij viel af. Maarten betwijfelde sterk of Severus genoeg lef had om die machtige Maarten uit te dagen. Maar toch bleven er genoeg verdachten over, namelijk de hele school.

Toch kon hij de groep verdachten extreem verkleinen tot de groep die met Severus praatten. Dat waren dus alleen de mensen die geen afschuw van Severus hadden (of dat niet lieten merken). Dan kreeg je dit lijstje:

Maarten

Serpentes.

En Maarten had het niet gedaan. Het was dus Serpentes… maar dat wist hij natuurlijk niet zeker. In ieder geval moest hij meer over dat meisje te weten komen. Hij wist dat ze niet thuis woonde, maar in het zelfde tehuis als hij. Helaas hadden ze niet veel contact met elkaar.

Niet dat Maarten nu hopeloos was, welnee, hij had een plan! En daarvoor had hij Severus nodig. Hij begon meteen met de voorbereidingen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In zichzelf gekeerd liep Severus over de gang. De school was halfleeg, want men zat natuurlijk aan het avondmaal. Dit was het moment om ongemerkt de zaal binnen te glippen.

Severus ogen zochten naar een lege plek, maar helaas was alles bezet. Haastig liep hij achter de tafel langs. "Severus, hier! Kom hier maar zitten!" Verbaasd keek Severus naar de plaats waar dit rare geluid vandaan kwam. Het was Maarten.

Maarten keek hem vriendelijk aan en glimlachte. De groep aanbidders die Maarten overal vergezelden schoven uiteen zodat er plaats voor hem kwam. Severus was nog steeds te geschokt om te reageren. Ongeduldig trok Maarten hem op de plaats naast zich.

"Ik zal je even aan mijn vrienden voorstellen." Maarten glimlachte op zijn charmantste manier. "Dit is Noot en daar heb je Korzel en Kwast. Deze gladjakker hier; dat is Lucius." "Ha, Severus, ik heb al eens het plezier gehad om je te ontmoeten." Lucius glimlachte ook charmant en scheen vergeten te zijn dat hij Severus "niets waard" vond.

De andere jongens mompelde iets van "hallo" en leken haast verlegen te zijn. "Daar heb je ook nog Vleeschouwer en nog wat van mijn vrienden. Jongens, dit is Severus!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vanaf de overkant van de zaal zag Serpentes de vreemde ontmoeting aan de andere kant. Severus werd opeens de vriendengroep van Maarten binnen gesleurd. _Oeps! _Dat schopte haar plannen even in de war, maar het zou alleen maar in haar voordeel werken.

Een beetje verdwaasd stond ze op van tafel en ging naar haar kamer. Ze zocht tussen haar spullen naar het basisshirtje dat ze toch écht ergens moest hebben. Zuchtend pakte ze het kledingstuk op. Ze glimlachte terwijl ze haar nieuwe aanwijzing erop zette. "Don't worry, snakes kill too!" De letters waren gemaakt van kronkelende slangen.

Maarten moest het haast wel door hebben, maar dit zou hem de laatste zet in de goede richting geven. Hij moest haar ook kunnen vinden als de schuldige, anders was alles voor niets geweest. Anders zou ze sterven en professor Waffelaar ook. Hij kon immers niet zonder haar.

Serpentes zwiepte haar lange, gistzwarte haar naar achter terwijl ze de deur opende. Toen ze er toch langs kwam keek ze maar even in de spiegel. Ze zag haar lange zwarte haar in haar gewaad overgaan en haar licht gebruinde gezicht een beetje blozen.

Het shirtje vouwde ze enkele malen dubbel zodat de tekst onzichtbaar was. Met een glimlach poeierde ze elke vragende blik af. Met haar charmantste gebaren bracht ze een paar jongens zo van hun stuk dat ze letterlijk vergaten waarom ze ook alweer met haar wouden praten.

Tegen de tijd dat ze op de deur klopte had ze meerdere aanbidders moeten afwijzen. Waarom was iedereen opeens zo geïnteresseerd in haar? Verbaasd schudde ze haar hoofd. Ze was blij toen ze bij haar enige echte minnaar binnen kon stappen.

"Ah, jonge Serpentes." De oude man glimlachte vriendelijk. Net voordat Serpentes kon vragen waarom hij opeens zo afstandelijk deed zag ze de heer naast hem. Met zijn vreemde hoedje en snor keek Bartomoleus Krenck haar aan.

"Wat zoekt u hier?" Professor Waffelaar keek haar indringend aan. "Ik moest me melden van professor Perkamentus, maar dat kan wachten.. dat kan wachten Goedendag Heren. Excuses voor de onderbreking."

Overdonderd trok Serpentes zich terug. Ze sloop een hoekje achter de trap in en wachtte tot Krenck weg was. Hij vertrok pas na middernacht. Toen ging Serpentes weer de trap op om daar de man te ontmoeten van wie ze echt hield.

"Serpentes! Je hebt gewacht! En je bent even mooi als altijd…" Die opmerking deed haar stralen. Onmiddellijk overhandigde Serpentes het shirt aan professor Waffelaar. Hij bekeek het en lachte om haar verborgen boodschap. "Geweldig! Je bent echt een getalenteerde heks!"

Met glimlach liep Serpentes naar de beker met pompoensap die al uren had klaar gestaan. Ze drukte de kleine speld die er naast lag met zo'n groot mogelijke kracht in haar vinger. De druppel bloed die van haar vinger loskwam viel in de beker.

Professor Waffelaar snelde erop af en dronk de drank gretig op. Zo te zien was de pijn alweer begonnen. En tegen die pijn was haar bloed de enige remedie. Zij was immers één van de laatste afstammelingen van Zwadderich. Alleen Maarten zat op deze school en was ook een afstammeling van Zwadderich, maar die zou nooit zijn bloed afstaan aan professor Waffelaar.

Nadat hij gedronken had draaide hij zich om naar Serpentes en de pijn moest zijn verdwenen. "Je bent zoals altijd een reddende engel, lieverd." Fluisterde hij in haar oor. Zachtjes kuste hij haar op haar oor. Serpentes zuchtte en bewoog haar mond naar de zijne.

Die nacht had Serpentes lief….

**Super bedankjes en allerliefste knuffeltjes voor:**

**Annetje, ik heb je hint begrepen hoor! Ik hoop dat je ook vind dat dit niet te kort is! **

**Amandile, ooohhhh jij bent echt zo lief! Wat een lieve review! **

**Enelaya, jij weet het al, maar ik ga het ook aan de andere lezers verklappen; je zit warm! Serpentes is absoluut goed én slecht; maar wel op een andere manier dan jij dat denkt. (hmm, nou snappen de andere lezers er nog niets van. Nou ja, ik mag ook niet teveel verklappen!) **

**En aan alle andere lezers die mijn verhaal lezen! Bedankt dat je het geduld hebt om naar dit verhaal te kijken! Als je nou toch zo geduldig bent kan je ook wel even reviewen, of niet? Ja JIJ daar! JIJ moet je aangesproken voelen! Reviewen! **


	8. serpentes verhaal

**_Hoi iedereen…. Kijk eens wat hier is: Een nieuw chappie van Secretus en Serpent! Ik heb Serpent wel even héél zielig gemaakt. Maar ja, ik kon er niets aan doen… echt niet!!... ik ben onschuldig…. Of toch niet? Nou ja, laat me weten wat je er van vind, dan kan ik je daarvoor weer bedanken…._**

_Ik ben een dierenliefhebber. Alhoewel, ik ben niet zo'n katten of honden type. Ik ben een vreemde-dierenliefhebber, denk ik. Toen ik naar het kindertehuis ging nam ik Serpent, Black Widow en Felix mee. _

_Serpent omdat ik dan tenminste nog iets uit mijn oude omgeving had waar ik meer kon praten, Black Widow, omdat een zwarte weduwe meisjes (en jongens trouwens ook) op afstand houdt en Felix om zijn mooie rood-gouden veren en magische krachten._

_En ik bleef altijd met vreemde dieren aanzetten. Zo kwam ik aan Ciske, al werd die snel het tehuis uitgegooid, omdat ze niet van ratten houden, waarom niet eigenlijk? _

_Later kwam ik ook met uit het nest gevallen vogeltjes aan, die door Felix werden verzorgt totdat ze voor zichzelf konden zorgen. Serpent was niet zo zorgzaam, de adder die ik voor haar meebracht beet ze dood._

_Vreemd, ik had die adder Secretus genoemd. Toeval, of bestaat dat niet, zoals men zegt. Misschien wordt ik de oorzaak van Severus dood, of hij van de mijne, niet aan denken…_

_Over Severus gesproken (uh geschreven), ik ga hem mijn geheim vertellen, ik kan er niet langer meer omheen en ik ben er klaar voor. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Weet je nog dat ik zij dat ik geen liefhebbende ouders heb? Dat was absoluut waar, maar niet wat jij wou horen. In dat opzicht heb ik misschien tegen je gelogen. Toen was ik niet klaar om het je te vertellen, maar nu ben ik er klaar voor. Luister naar me." Serpentes keek Severus dringend aan.

"Ik begin met mijn gezin vóór de scheiding. Ik had een vader en een moeder, maar geen broer of zus, ik was enigs kind. De ruzies waren er al zolang als ik me kan herinneren. Ze gingen altijd over hetzelfde.

Voordat ik geboren werd was er al een kind. Een jongetje, hij heette Seppe. Seppe had een geboren hartafwijking. Door hartritmestoornissen zou hij maar een kort leven leidden. Mijn moeder was Heler en kon zijn leven redden, maar mijn vader verbood het haar. Dus stierf Seppe.

Mijn moeder bleef het mijn vader kwalijk nemen en de ruzies rezen de pan uit. Ze dachten al tijden aan een scheiding toen mijn moeder zwanger werd van mij. Mijn vader wilde een abortus plegen, maar mijn moeder weigerde. Ze besloten de scheiding uit te stellen.

De ruzies werden heftiger. Mijn moeder verweet mijn vader de dood van Seppe en mijn vader verweet mijn moeder mijn geboorte. Ze haatten elkaar door en door. Toch bleven ze bij elkaar, om mij.

Mijn vader begon zijn frustraties op een ongebruikelijke manier te uitten. Hij sloeg het interieur aan stukken en soms sloeg hij mij ook." Serpentes scheen het niet moeilijk te vinden om dat te zeggen. Terwijl ze dat toch verwacht had. Ze zag een blik van herkenning van Severus.

"Op een dag sloeg mijn vader echt door. Mijn moeder probeerde mij te beschermen en kreeg ook klappen. Téveel klappen. Die dag scheidden ze nog. Toen ze niet meer samen woonden ging het beter. Totdat ik dat verpestte.

Ik was negen, mijn ouders waren uit elkaar en ik begon te puberen. Ik werd onhandelbaar, binnen alle maatstaven. Ik voelde me vreselijke en ik gaf hen daar de schuld van. Mijn frustraties reageerde ik dan ook op hen af.

Ik schreeuwde, sloeg het huis aan gorten en zei de vreselijkste dingen. Mijn moeder werd zwanger van haar nieuwe man en mijn vader maakte zijn nieuwe vrouw ook zwanger.

Ze waren er allebei zo blíj mee. Zo vreselijk blij mee. En ik voelde me overbodig, ik viel buiten de boot. Ik dacht dat die kinderen vast veel aardiger zouden worden dan ik. Er knapte iets. Mijn gedrag werd elke dag slechter.

Het gemeenst was ik tegen de echtgenoten van mijn ouders. Ik probeerde ze uit elkaar te drijven. En toen hun kinderen waren geboren deed ik vreselijke dingen tegen de baby's. Eén keer werd ik betrapt met een mes in mijn hand boven het bedje van mijn babyzusje.

Dat was bij mijn vader thuis. Hij begon me te slaan en riep dat hij me haatte. Dat hij me nooit meer terug wou zien, dat ik voortaan bij mijn moeder zou moeten blijven. Dan liep ik hem tenminste niet in de weg. Hij zei dat hij altijd tegen mijn geboorte was geweest en dat hij nu spijt had dat hij niet door had gedrukt.

Naast hem stond zijn nieuwe vrouw hysterisch te snikken, haar baby tegen zich aangedrukt. Ze zei dat ik een moordenaar was. Toen bracht mijn vader me terug naar mijn moeder. Hij vertelde haar alles.

Mijn moeder was bang dat ik haar zoontje zou vermoorden en zocht een plaats in een kindertehuis voor mij. De volgende dag mocht ik drie van mijn huisdieren uikiezen een paar kledingstukken inpakken en dan zou ik gaan.

Toen ze me afzette zei ze dat ik een fout was. Dat ze naar mijn vader had moeten luisteren en een abortus had moeten plegen. Ze zei dat dit allemaal haar schuld was, omdat zij zo eigenwijs was.

Niet alleen mijn ouders haatten me. Ik haatte mijzelf ook. Toen ze me weg hadden gebracht sloten ze me op in een soort isoleercel. Ze noemden me "vluchtgevaarlijk" en "labiel". Ik huilde niet, ik was alleen maar boos op mezelf, écht boos op mijzelf.

Dat moment stopte ik met eten. Ik probeerde mezelf dood te hongeren, omdat ik mezelf slécht vond. De mensen van het kindertehuis haalden er een psycholoog bij.

Ik vertelde hem steeds opnieuw dat ik een moordenaar was en dus dood moest. Die psycholoog was het er niet mee eens. Ik had niemand vermoord en was dus geen moordenaar.

Hij zei dat het mijn ouders schuld was, niet de mijne. Ik wou hem zo graag geloven, maar ik kon het niet. Het voelde als mijn schuld. We praatten veel en uit eindelijk leerde ik ermee leven.

Ik geloofde nog steeds dat het allemaal mijn schuld was, maar ik gaf me eraan over. Langzaamaan leerde ik ermee leven. En zo ging dat door.

Tot nu. Want nu heb ik eindelijk iemand genoeg vertrouwt om mijn verhaal te vertellen. Severus jij bent het beste medicijn voor dit verdriet. Bedankt dat jij er bent." Serpentes glimlachte door de tranen heen die over haar gezicht liepen.

**Dan wil ik nog effetjes de volgende héle lieve mensen bedanken, omdat ze in al die drukte van school nog tijd vinden om te reviewen!**

**Annetje: Oh Waffelaar +Serpentes is absoluut pedo, alhoewel Serpentes is 17 en dan ben je in de tovenaarswereld volwassen, maar toch.**

**Amandille: Nu ik het zo terug las was het idd niet erg schokkend, maar ik heb natuurlijk al zoveel voorkennis dat ik elke verborgen hint snap en dan lijkt het wel heel schokkend!**

**Love Fantasy: Waffelaar ís oud, echt oud! Hoe oud precies weet ik niet, maar het volgende hoofdstuk valt volgens mij wel in de categorie bejaarde sex…**


	9. nachtmerrie

**Hallo iedereen. Weer zo\n vaag verhaal van mij. Dit hoofdstuk is wel heel dramatisch, moet ik zeggen. Maar toch. Ik maak hierin gebruik van het liedje I'm still standing van Elton John, je weet wel, dat nummer van dancing on ice of sterren dansen op het ijs. (ik kan het verschil niet onthouden, maar ja. ) Oh en ik ga een plaatje van Serpentes op mijn weblog zetten. De link daarna komt dan weer op mijn profiel. :)**

_Vannacht had ik zo'n enge nachtmerrie. Ik was in een vol gebouw, overal waren mensen. Ze hadden een soort oorwarmers op. Het was een soort dreuzel-techniek. Die oorwarmers maakte een soort zoemend geluid._

_Er waren echt veel mensen. Jappaners, Duitsers en Engelsen door elkaar gemixt. Aan de muren van het gebouw hingen schilderijen. Portretten en landschappen opgebouwd uit stipjes en streepjes. De mensen stonden wel acht lagen dik bij de muren. Ik stond vooraan._

_Iedereen wilde de schilderijen zien, ze drongen om er maar een glimp van op te vangen. Mensen duwden me weg en ik werd steeds omver gelopen. Het was zo warm. Al die mensen stonden op elkaar te zweten, ik werd zó bang._

_Dus vluchtte ik. Voorlangs, ik kon niet anders. Ik liep mensen omver en duwde kleine kindertjes weg, zolang ik maar weg kwam. Er leek geen einde aan de mensen te komen. Ik begon te zweten en voelde me zwak. Ik rende en struikelde om maar weg te komen. _

_Ik voelde me alsof ik koorts had. En ik wist dat ik van iemand weg rende, dat ik vluchtte voor de dood, maar ik wist niet voor wie of waarom. En toen was er een einde aan de muur. Ik kon een hoek om. Daar stonden minder mensen. _

'_K weet niet hoe, maar opeens stond ik oog in oog met een jongen. Hij moet zes of zo zijn geweest. Hij had blond haar, blauwe ogen en een blauw petje. Schattig zou hij moeten zijn. Maar dat was hij niet. Hij was eng. Het leek of hij mij minachtte._

_Hij keek naar mij zoals Potter en Malfidus dat altijd doen. Zijn blauwe ogen waren koud. Het was alsof hij mij in een houdgreep hield. Ik voelde een drukkend gevoel op mijn borst. Alsof ik niet meer kon ademhalen. En ik stond stil. _

_Toen verdwenen de mensen en het licht ook. Ik zag alleen de omtrekken van de jongen nog. Ik was niet alleen. Er liepen twee mensen op mij af. Ik zag ze niet, maar voelde ze bewegen achter mijn rug. Er waren meer mensen, op andere plaatsen. Ik wist dat ik doodging._

_Wat was dit voor droom? Betekent het wat? Het leek zo echt, het leek zo fcking echt. Aan de andere kant, misschien was het gewoon een koortsdroom. Mevrouw Pleister zegt dat ik koorts heb. Opgelopen na… na… ik kan er niet aandenken, dan wordt ik weer bang._

_Ik heb Severus mijn geheim verteld en hij nam het niet zo goed. Om eerlijk te zijn sloeg hij door. Dat "sloeg" is helaas letterlijk. Professor Waffelaar zegt dat het misschien met zijn verleden heeft te maken, maar hij wilde niet uitleggen wat er in zijn verleden is gebeurd. Ik ben bang._

_Ik moet het goed maken met Severus… Ik moet het doen. Ik mag niet de reden zijn dat professor Waffelaar sterft. Misschien moet ik hem mijn andere geheim vertellen… Dat ik afstam van Zwadderich bedoel ik. Misschien…_

_Er is iemand om mij te bezoeken nu. Dat zegt mevrouw Pleister. Ik moet nu stoppen met schrijven. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus liep op de gang. Zijn voeten vervoerde hem, maar hij wist niet waarheen. Wat had hij gedaan? Leek hij zo erg op zijn vader? Waarom was dit gebeurd? Waarom? Was hij slecht? Misschien… Severus kapte de gedachte af. Niet aan denken, dat doet te veel pijn. Niet aandenken!

Het deed hem pijn. Hoe had hij dit nou kunnen doen? Dit was niet zijn bedoeling geweest. Het was gewoon… Toen hij dat over haar zusje hoorde, er was iets geknapt. Het had pijn gedaan. En toen had hij haar geslagen. Zoveel keer dat hij niet had kunnen tellen.

Serpentes had geschreeuwd, uit doodsangst. Hij had nog een keer getrapt en geslagen. Toen was Maarten daar. Die had hem meegenomen en die pillen gegeven. Pilletjes die je gevoelens onderdrukken. Hij had nog best goed geslapen.

_Ik was weer te laat in actie gekomen, net als toen… Niet aandenken! Serpentes verhaal was al afgelopen, het gevaar voor de baby was voorbij. Toen pas sloeg ik toe. En ik sloeg hard, veel te hard. Ik kan er niet aandenken. Ik wíl er niet aandenken, toch gebeurd het steeds. Al dat bloed, op mijn handen, op de vloer, op haar. Hoe kón ik?_

Severus liep verder en stond toen opeens voor de daar van de ziekenzaal. Zou hij naar binnen gaan? Zijn excuses aanbieden? Serpentes wilde hem vast niet meer zien, maar toch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stopte in de deuropening. Serpentes keek hem aan. Beiden angstig, beiden zenuwachtig. Serpentes slikte. "Ik…" Het geluid stopte daar. "Ik…" Severus keek haar aan. Ze wilde wat zeggen maar durfde niet.

Zijn voeten deden waar hij zelf nog niets aan had gedacht. Opeens stond hij naast haar bed. Zijn benen bogen door en hij zat naast haar op bed. Hij schraapte zijn keel. "Ik kom om je mijn verhaal te vertellen, zodat je het kan begrijpen." Hij veegde haar haar uit haar gezicht. "Het spijt me."

"Ik woon niet in een huis zoals de meeste mensen. Ik woon in een dreuzel-gevangenis." Het viel Severus op hoe schor zijn stem klonk. "Ze hebben de dreuzels wijs gemaakt dat dit een jeugd-inrichting met school is. Alleen in de vakanties hoef ik nog echt naar de gevangenis. Dan zijn we weer samen.

Mamma en ik, we hebben vader vermoord. Het geeft niet. Hij was slecht." Severus gezicht vertrok. "Hij sloeg ons. En kleine Ellen ook. Op een dag wilde hij moeder straffen. Hij dacht dat ze vreemd was gegaan." Severus kreeg tranen in zijn ogen.

"Ellen is dood. Vader ook. Bloed voor bloed." Fluisterde Severus. "Ze was zo klein. Zo kwetsbaar en teder. Maar ze was niet zijn kind. Ik wel. Daarom stierf zij en ik niet, denk ik." Serpentes streek met haar vinger tranen weg van Severus wang. Zachtjes begon ze te zingen. Een liedje dat haar vader haar had geleerd.

"You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like water freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

No, I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind"

Ze glimlachte naar Severus. Severus glimlachte terug, door zijn tranen heen. "Niet huilen. Dit is wat ons bind. Beiden een verleden, waar je niet trots op bent, maar ooit komt het goed met ons." Serpentes wist niet hoe groot de leugen was die ze Severus vertelde.

**En nu nog wat bedankjes aan de mensen die mijn revieuwaantal precies op vijfentwintig hebben weten te zetten:**

**Annetje: Idd. Ik was niet van plan om er nog pedo in te stoppen hoor! Ik lag zelf ook zo ongeveer half te kotsen nadat ik dat hoofdstuk had geschreven :P. Maar ja, Serpentes is gewoon verliefd op professor Waffelaar, daar kan ik niets aan veranderen.**

**Wiccaantje XXX: JES!! Ik heb iemand gechoqueerd! Joepie!! Dat maakt me nou echt blij!! HaHA! (dat was mijn triomfantelijke lach.) Nou hopen dat dit hoofdstuk ook choqueert. **

**Amandille: Nou gelukkig vond je het Kreepy, want dat vind ik ook wel gevoelvol. Maar nou ben ik wel benieuwd wat je van Severus verhaal vind. Ook Kreepy??! **

**Milleke: Zonder jou waarschuwing had chappie 5 er nu twee keer opgestaan. :P Dus nog een keer ontzettend bedangkt! **


	10. Severus populair?

**Zo, daar is weer een hoofdstukje voor Secretus en Serpent. Lezen alsjeblieft! Hier gaat de boel escaleren. Dit is een belangrijk hoofdstuk!! Dus lees het goed! Please! Want straks, straks zal alles zo snel gaan dat je wel wat achtergrondinformatie kan gebruiken! Ik zeg niks…. **

_De droom blijft maar terugkomen. Ik weet nu steeds beter hoe het gebouw eruit ziet: Alles wit, witte muren, witte plafonds en witte vloeren. Er staat niets in het gebouw, alleen schilderijen, schilderijen en (hoe verrassend) nog meer schilderijen. _

_Naast elk schilderij hangt een bordje met een beschrijving van het schilderij (voor de mensen die de klodders zelf niet kunnen interpreteren). Wat de mensen dragen heet een koptelefoon, ik heb het opgezocht. _

_Het ergert me, ik begrijp het niet en ik wil het wel begrijpen. Bij het droom- interpreteren dat we bij waarzeggerij hadden, kwam die mevrouw opeens naar me toe. Zo van: "Jij hebt een nachtmerrie die je allang plaagt, mag ik hem eens lezen?"_

_Dus ik schuif haar mijn "Droomdagboek" toe. Dat ding bestaat alleen maar uit één droom, die ik gewoon twintig keer op heb moeten schrijven. Een terugkomende nachtmerrie, volgens "het droomboek" van Irisanda Wolt. _

_Een definitie voor "een terugkomende nachtmerrie" volgens "het droomboek" is: "Een droom die meerdere keren verschijnt en een naar gevoel achterlaat. Deze dromen zijn waarschuwingen, toekomstvoorspellingen of glimpen die je opvangt uit het leven van een ander." lekker vaag dus._

_Maar goed, mijn maat kon het niet interpreteren (hij is niet zo zweverig ingesteld, gelukkig) en van mij mocht ze een kans wagen. Dit is wat ze mij vertelde: "Jij sluit je leven af van die van anderen, maar zij trekken je in een situatie waarin je je niet thuis voelt. Je bent bang voor het licht." Ahum? Ik laat Waarzeggerij binnenkort vallen._

_Nog zo'n vak dat ik binnenkort laat vallen is Dreuzelkunde: We gaan binnenkort een uitstapje in de Dreuzelwereld maken, nou vraag ik je! Op het programma staan onder anderen: Metro's gebruiken, de hoofdstad doorkruizen met de benenwagen en last but not least: het van Gogh museum bezoeken. Waar is dat nou weer voor nodig? _

_Helaas ben ik alweer van de ziekenzaal af en ben ik volledig in staat om de reis te ondernemen. Ik heb Madame Pleister gesmeekt om me ziek te verklaren, maar nee, natuurlijk niet. Ze heeft ook niets over voor een ex-klant._

_Met Severus is het natuurlijk allemaal weer goed, maar ik durf hem niet meer helemaal te vertrouwen. Misschien bedoelde ze dat met: "Jij sluit je leven af van die van anderen", maar hoe kan zij dat nou weten?Maar goed ik zie Severus steeds minder en ik vind het eigenlijk wel rustig zonder hem._

_Ik geniet ervan om mijn boeken weer te lezen, ik geniet van de stilte en de rust, ik ben dit natuurlijk ook niet gewend. Alleen zijn is één van mijn basisbehoeften en blijkbaar is het bij Severus net zo._

Misschien had Serpentes meer aan de wijze woorden van professor Waffelaar moeten denken: Zo lang je alert bent hoef je niet bang te zijn, laat je aandacht nooít, maar dan ook nooít verslappen, blijf gefocust op het plan! Maar Serpentes dacht niet genoeg aan zijn wijze woorden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus keek naar de kleine jongen die uit het zicht verdween. _Sukkel. _De jongen had de vergissing gemaakt om hem Secretus te noemen. Ooit had hij het kunnen maken. Maar nu was hij er niet zo prettig af gekomen.

Zijn vrienden hadden het even voor hem opgelost. Als die jongen ooit van al die pukkels af zou komen, dan zou het Severus verbazen. Hij had geen medelijden met het jochie. Waarom zou hij ook.

Het was fijn om met Maarten, Lucius en de andere jongens door de school te zwerven. Maarten had Severus populair gemaakt. In een paar weken was hij van een geminachte jongen in een populaire god veranderd. En Severus wist dat hij zich dat niet inbeeldde.

Van de ene op de andere dag was men zijn bijnaam "secretus" vergeten, waren meisjes al jaren verliefd op hem en stroomden de uitnodigingen voor feesten binnen. Het enige wat hij ervoor hoefde te doen was vaak bij Maarten zitten, met Maarten praten en Maarten gedag zeggen.

Toen Serpentes in het ziekenhuis was, was het begonnen. Steeds liep hij Maarten en de jongens tegen het lijf. Die deden dan heel aardig en als vanzelf was hij in hun groepje opgenomen.

Nu liepen ze samen over de gangen en gingen de kinderen voor hen uit elkaar. _Perfect!_ Severus vond Maarten geestig en ze konden echt met elkaar opschieten. Lucius accepteerde Severus ook. Vroeger dacht Severus dat Lucius hem niet mocht, maar blijkbaar was dat niet zo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Met een verveeld gezicht stapte Severus in de Zweinsteinexpres die hen het eerste stuk van de reis zou brengen. Gelukkig ging Maarten mee als begeleider dus hoefde hij zich niet te vervelen.

Een verwilderde professor hield hem aan. "Waar is je vriendin?" Severus keek uit het raam en zag Serpentes aankomen rennen. "Daar meneer." Serpentes sprong nog net op de trein voordat hij vertrok.

"Waar wás je?" voer de leraar Dreuzelkunde woedend uit. Bijna had hij zijn excursie in het water zien vallen. Serpentes hijgde nog een beetje na. "Sorry meneer. Was niet de bedoeling om laat te komen, meneer. Ik was aan het denken, meneer."

"Nou, jij hebt wel tijd nodig om na te denken ja!" sneerde Lucius. Maarten en zijn vriendjes schoten in de lach. Toen Severus merkte dat iedereen lachte begon hij ook met zijn honende, pesterige lachje.

Serpentes keek hem onderzoekend aan. Niet gekwetst, maar _bang. _Opdat moment begreep ze dat ze een fatale fout had gemaakt. Ze had haar aandacht laten verslappen op een cruciaal moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaartjes voor zo'n 50 kinderen met 4 begeleiders van boven de achttien." De professor keek over de kudde die nu in de hallen van het van Gogh museum stond te wachten. Hij amuseerde zich kostelijk. Het wachtten viel hém ook niet zwaar. Hij genoot van alles wat met Dreuzels te maken had.

Hij zag niet dat een groepje jongens en een meisje even verderop snel een verlammingsspreuk op de metaaldetectorpoortjes uitspraken en naar binnen glipten. Het meisje heette Serpentes en onder de jongens waren o.a. Maarten Villijn, Lucius Malfidus en Severus Sneep.

Maarten ging de kinderen voor de trappen op naar de eerste verdieping. Severus en Serpentes liepen ergens achter aan en praatten bij. Het was een week geleden voordat ze elkaar hadden gesproken. Serpentes probeerde haar fout zo snel mogelijk weer goed te maken. Voordat….

Toen ze boven kwamen werd Serpentes door een opgewonden Japanner omver gelopen. Toen ze weer overeind stond was Severus verdwenen. Met bezorgde ogen liep ze door de zalen. Ze drong zich naar voren en bekeek de schilderijen.

Opeens hoorde ze het geluid. Geroezemoes. Het geluid uit de koptelefoons. En het drong tot haar door. In één klap. Dit was haar droom. Witte muren, vloeren, plafonds, niets dan schilderijen, de bordjes met de beschrijvingen. Het klopte allemaal.

Angst golfde over haar heen. Ze moest weg. Hier zou ze sterven. Ze moest naar professor Waffelaar. Ze begon te rennen. Duwde kleine kinderen weg. Alles om maar weg te komen. Ze liep een nieuwe zaal in.

En daar was het jongetje. Een klein jongetje, zes jaar, petje, blauwe ogen, blond haar, minachtende blik. Het was geen echt jongetje, het was een schilderij. Net als alle schilderijen. Niets om bang voor te zijn.

En toen viel de stroom uit…

**En dan wil ik nu nog wat mensen bedanken en dat zijn:**

**Amandille: Je kwam eruit eindelijk toch uit, je vindt Severus verhaal: "aangrijpend." Gelukkig maar! En in feite heb je natuurlijk gelijk dat ik het verhaal leid, maar ik moést Serpentes wel verliefd maken op Waffelaar. Ondat Serpentes een vaderfiguur zoekt, haar eigen vader heeft haar een soort van verbannen.**

**Annetje: Ja, je hebt wel een punt geloof ik. In de tovernaarswereld is Severus meerderjarig, maar in de Dreuzelwereld niet. Alleen mag je ook minderjarigen opsluiten voor moord. En daarom zit Severus in de gevangenis. **

**Eneleya: en ben ik snel genoeg?**


	11. En toen viel de stroom uit

_**Buenos Días, Buenos Tardes, Buenos Noches.**_

_**JA! Ik heb weer een hoofdstukje geschreven! Ik kreeg zoveel lieve reviews dat ik wel door moest schrijven! Hieronder staat natuurlijk een bedankjes lijstje, maar eerst moeten jullie dit hoofdstuk lezen. Ik heb mijn best gedaan om het hoofdstuk naarmate dat het verder kwam spannender te maken, dus ik wil héél graag weten of dat gelukt is. Dus als jij hier een mening over hebt en een schat bent, wil je dan alsjeblieft reviewen? Ik vind spanning opbouwen namelijk een moeilijk iets en ik wil het graag goed doen, want daar valt en staat het verhaal mee, vanaf nu. Tips over spanning opbouwen zijn welkom!**_

_En daar was het jongetje. Een klein jongetje, zes jaar, petje, blauwe ogen, blond haar, minachtende blik. Het was geen echt jongetje, het was een schilderij. Net als alle schilderijen. Niets om bang voor te zijn._

_En toen viel de stroom uit…_

Instinctief draaide Serpentes zich om. In haar droom kwamen de schimmen van achter haar rug. Niets te zien. Er bewoog iets achter haar rug. _Natuurlijk. Nog steeds konden mensen achter haar rug staan. _

Serpentes wilde zich weer omdraaien, maar dat lukte niet. Vier handen hielden haar tegen. Een hand op elke schouder en een hand op elke elleboog. Serpentes begon in paniek te raken.

Toen voelde ze een ruk rond haar navel. Ze hoorde nog net het ploppende geluid van verdwijnselende tovenaars voordat ze verdween. Het voelde als een wervelwind die rond haar lichaam gierde.

Even leek de tijd stil te staan. Er gebeurde zoveel. Het voelde zo onprettig. Serpentes had niet eens tijd om bang te zijn. De twee paar handen hielden haar nog steeds vast. Samen waren ze aan het verdwijnselen.

Toen plofte ze neer op de grond. Serpentes benen leken slapper te zijn dan normaal en ze kapseisde. Met een klap kwam ze op een glibberige grond terecht. Eén van de twee andere personen was overeind gebleven, de andere lag naast haar op de grond.

Serpentes hoorde het gevloek van jongens. "Je ligt boven op me, Noot!" "Ha! Je bent in het meer verschijnseld, Kwast!" "Moet ik je in elkaar slaan ofzo, Lucius?" "Nee, bedankt!" "Kijk eens naar Vleeschouwer, hij heeft zijn gewaad gescheurd!"

Degene die Serpentes had vastgehouden en nog overeind stond, riep: "Stelletje klungels! Jullie kunnen ook niets, hé?" Met een schok herkende Serpentes de stem van Marten Vilijn. _Foute boel! Foute boel! _Riepen haar hersens.

Van de andere kant klonk gesputter van haar andere aanvaller. "Houdt je toch koest, Marten! Jij hebt ons hier in de eerste plaats heen gebracht!" Serpentes snakte naar adem. _Severus. Het was Severus. Dit was echt foute boel._

"Hou je mond! Oké jongens hierheen!" Nu pas besefte Serpentes dat ze níet blind was. Het was gewoon heel erg donker! Ze probeerde weg te kruipen, maar kroop tegen de voeten van Marten aan.

"Hé! Ze hebben hier ratten!" grijnsde Marten, terwijl hij Serpentes oppikte. "Ratten? Ieks!" klonk het uit één van de hoeken. "Bella, het was maar een grapje! En houdt nu je mond!" Serpentes spartelde om vrij te komen.

"Handen af, Vilijn!!" Brulde ze. "Ah, onze gast doet haar mond ook open." Sneerde Lucius Malfidus. "Serpentes, niet bewegen." Zei Sneep. Serpentes zette haar stem op. "Laat me los! Vilijn, diepzee zwijn!!!" Blijkbaar stemde dit koosnaampje Vilijn niet erg gunstig, want hij gooide Serpentes keihard op de grond.

"Auw!" schreeuwde Serpentes. –Boem- Er kwam een zwaar lichaam op haar lichaam terecht. "Auw!" herhaalde Serpentes. Een hand schoot uit en sloeg haar in het gezicht. "Auw!" kreunde Serpentes weer.

Een tweede hand haalde uit. "AUW!!! Zout op, Villijn!!" Een knie in haar buik. Geen ge'auw meer. Dat kon Serpentes niet meer uitbrengen. Ze was te druk bezig met naar adem snakken.

Ze hoorde hoe Vilijn een hand weg sloeg. De eigenaar slaakte een kreet. Het was Severus. "Laat het, Marten. Daar zijn we hier niet voor gekomen. Terug naar het plan." Severus stem klonk bezorgd.

Een been raakte het hare. Hard. Heel hard. Ze ademde in. En slaakte een diepe kreet. De schreeuw leek de plaats waar ze waren te vullen. Duizenden keren kaatste haar stem terug. Maar Serpentes bleef schreeuwen. Nu viel de echo tegelijk met haar werkelijke schreeuw.

Toen Serpentes longen begonnen te prikkelen en te tintelen stopte ze. Haar lichaam brandde in verlangen naar zuurstof. Met een grove gulp kwam lucht naar binnen. Serpentes nam niet de tijd om de zuurstof uit de lucht te halen. Haast meteen blies ze de lucht weer uit.

Weer een gulp lucht naar binnen. Gelijk weer naar buiten. Ze moést wel snel ademen, ze wilde niet stikken. Paniek overviel haar. Ze ging stikken. Ze ademde nog sneller. En nog sneller. Hyperventilatie. Ze had het al van jongs af aan en kon het nu nog niet bedwingen.

Ze ademde sneller en sneller. De rest van de wereld werd onwerkelijk. Hoofdpijn kwam opzetten. Misselijkheid beving haar. Ze wíst hoe het kwam. Zuurstof gebrek. Ze ging nog sneller ademen. Toen werd het zwart voor haar ogen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus legde een hand op Vilijns schouder. _Niet doen._ Dacht hij. _Doe niet._ Maar Vilijn deed het toch. Hij schopte haar keihard. Dat moest wel, want Serpentes schreeuwde vreselijk. De stem vulde de ruimte en leek iedereen te verlammen.

De schreeuw hield lang stand, minstens een minuut. Het eindigde even abrupt als het begon. Iedereen in de grot hield zich doodstil. Alleen Serpentes gehijg was te horen. Steeds harder en sneller. Hij knielde naast haar neer.

Hij legde zijn hand op haar buik. Hij voelde hoe haar buik zich krampachtig samentrok en lucht naar buiten pompte. Haar buik werd weer groter, maar enkele seconden later trok haar buik weer samen. "Serpentes." Fluisterde hij. In de hoop iets te doen.

In films werkt het altijd, maar in real life niet. Wat had hij dan verwacht? Dat ze meteen ontspande en rustig ging ademen? Dat kon alleen haar droomprins doen. Haar hart klopte sneller, maar niet snel genoeg om haar adem bij te houden. Toen stopte het.

Alsof haar hart een slag gemist had ging het weer langzamer, rustiger. Haar borst trok zich minder hard samen. Alles werd weer zoals het zijn moest. Het duurde even voor hij door had dat Serpentes niet meer wakker was.

Een voet trapte Severus aan de kant. Hij voelde een lichaam langs het zijne bewegen en Serpentes weg trekken. "Terug naar het plan dan." Zei de spottende stem van Marten. Op dat moment vond Severus hem even helemaal niet aardig.

"Noot, maak licht." Noot deed wat hem gezegd werd. "Waarom deden we dat niet eerder, Marten?" Marten antwoorde nijdig. "Ik wou haar niet bang maken met jouw gezicht, Noot. Iedereen op zijn plek nu."

Er werd zenuwachtig gegiecheld terwijl iedereen zijn plek in de kring in nam. Alhoewel ze dit uit de treuren geoefend hadden was iedereen zenuwachtig. Ze waren immers nog steeds studenten en wat ze nu gingen doen scheen hen mysterieus toe.

Het licht liet de grot zien. De vloer was groen en slijmerig, nat. De wanden ook. Er groeide alg. Overal was het nat. In het midden van de grot lag een meer. Marten keek rond. Toen keek hij naar de gezichten van de mensen in de kring, verlangen om te beginnen stond op hun voorhoofd geschreven.

Iedereen was in een opgewonden roes, behalve Severus en Serpentes. Met een bezorgd gezicht staarde Severus naar Serpentes. Serpentes op haar beurt lag aan Severus voeten. Haar lichaam was bedekt met een mengsel van bloed en groen vocht.

Met een diepe stem begon Marten Vilijn te praten.

"Hier komt men bijeen, brengt veiligheid.

Maakt mijn schat bestand tegen tijd.

Hier komt men bijeen, op mijn verzoek.

Brengt wijsheid over, uit uw grote boek.

En de man die de vrouw schenkt aan mij.

Viert het feest mee, is vereerd en blij."

Marten had de spreuk gevonden in één van de meer duistere boeken uit de schoolbibliotheek. Het had nog even onderzoek gekost, maar nu wist hij dat de beste vriend van een vrouw haar kon weggeven, volgens het principe van ridders.

Severus keek diepbedroefd terwijl hij de tekst op zei die hij uit zijn hoofd had moeten leren. Nu wist hij niet meer of dit wel zo'n goed idee was.

"Hier breng ik de mooiste, jongste vrouw,

Zweer ik mijn grote meester eeuwig trouw,

Beschermen zal de magie, geborgen in haar hart,

Mijn tranen zullen helpen, gevuld met smart.

Ik offer de vrouw, voor mijn Heer, mijn baas,

Ik blijf hem trouw voor haar, ik ben geen dwaas."

Marten glimlachte. Nu had hij wat hij wilde. Alles wat hij wilde. Het recht om met Serpentes te doen wat hij wilde. En de gehele macht over Severus. Al zou hij niet willen, de eeuwenoude magie dwong hem om te gehoorzamen.

"En naast hem staan mijn vrienden,

Ook mijn toekomstige bedienden,

Zij zweren mij ook hun trouw,

Op de eer van deze vrouw.

Eerst spreekt Bella, zonnekind.

Zij was mij altijd al goed gezind."

Hij knikte naar Bella. Bella glimlachte terwijl ze uit de kring stapte. Het licht viel op haar mooie gezicht. Ze was altijd stevig geweest, maar evengoed was ze mooi. En een geweldige vrouw. Voor haar had hij zijn eigen geen-vrouwen regel veranderd.

"Ik ben loyaal tot mijn heer,

Liegen doe ik al niet meer,

Hij mag mijn martelaar zijn,

Ik zal genieten van de pijn,

Want ik ben trouw aan u,

Zal voor u buigen vanaf nu."

Bella stapte terug in de kring en Marten citeerde de volgende regel. Noot stapte naar voren en herhaalde Bella's tekst. Tijdens de eed leek hij bijna eerzaam. Langzaam ging Marten de klok af. De eerbied werd hoger naarmate het rondje verder vorderde.

Toen werd Serpentes wakker.

**Vandaag ga ik wel 7 mensen bedanken! Ik was zo blij met jullie reviews! Daarom ga ik nu dankje zeggen tegen:**

**Fire.r0oz'****. Hartstikke bedankt voor je review(s). Zoals ik al zei maakte je review me aan het blozen. (dat is zeldzaam, want ik kan dat meestal tegen houden) Op zich vond ik dat natuurlijk helemaal niet erg. Lekker warm :P **

'**milleke'**. **Tja, was het een stroomstoring? Dat weet je nu nog niet. Ik zou het je nu kunnen verklappen, maar dan geef ik een belangrijk deel van het verhaal weg. Nou ja, zo belangrijk is het niet. Maar het komt terug, dus ik vertel het niet!**

**Enelaya. **** Ja, Serpentes is een heks, maar uh, daar had ze nu niet echt veel aan. (Volgens mij was ze het vergeten.) Maar besides that, ik weet wat ik doe, maar ik heb mezelf wel een doel gesteld; het genre "drama" eer aan doen. (Dit is nou echt een moment voor een vreselijk gemene lach…., zo van MUAHAHAHAHA. Maar ja, ik ben beleefd opgevoed, hé.)**

**Hermelien 2607. Bedankt voor je review! Ik vond vooral het feit dat je het "spannend" noemde leuk, dan ben ik toch geslaagd in dat….. Ik hoop dat je dit hoofdstuk ook spannend vond. Ik doe in iedergeval me best. **

**Amandille. Ik ben het met je eens. Het einde is het mooist! Als je een verhaal leest is dat natuurlijk fijn, maar zodra je bij het eind komt, wordt het spannender, ontdek je alle ontknopingen, gaat het verhaal sneller, oftewel; dat is pas echt leuk!**

**Annetje. Leuk dat je gereviewd hebt! Ik was er natuurlijk heel blij mee! Toen ik hem las hoorde ik de trommels al roffelen. Ik had meteen zin om verder te schrijven, maar ik heb er nog best veel aan veranderd daarna. Daarom duurde het nog best lang.**

**Love Fantasy. Het zal wel cliché klinken nu, maar; Bedankt voor je review! Ik heb voor jou express wat mysterie in dit hoofdstuk gedaan. Oké ik geef het toe! Ik moest het eigenlijk wel doen omdat mijn verhaal ander niet klopte, maar goed. **


	12. paarsgevlekte ogen

**Ja schatten, hier is nog een hoofdstuk. Ik wil graag nog één woord zeggen: LEES!**

_Bella stapte terug in de kring en Marten citeerde de volgende regel. Noot stapte naar voren en herhaalde Bella's tekst. Tijdens de eed leek hij bijna eerzaam. Langzaam ging Marten de klok af. De eerbied werd hoger naarmate het rondje verder vorderde._

_Toen werd Serpentes wakker._

Ze knipperde met haar ogen. Waar was ze? _Oh, ja, hiero. In deze duistere ruimte. Wacht eens! Dat duistere klopte nu niet meer. Licht!! _Ze keek om zich heen.Het was een soort grot, maar daar zag ze niet zoveel van. Ze zag vooral veel mensen en die stonden om haar heen.

Ze knipperde met haar ogen. Nu besefte ze ook dat ze iets hoorde. Een jongen, die ze vaag identificeerde als een Griffioendor, zei een versje op.

"Ik zal genieten van de pijn,

Want ik ben trouw aan u,

Zal voor u buigen vanaf nu."

Ze grinnikte. Wat was dit voor sufs? Een voet voelde ze tussen haar ribben. "Auw!" Nog een voet tussen haar ribben. Dit keer wist ze de kreet in te houden. Verstoord keek ze op in de ogen van Vleeschouwer. En de boodschap was duidelijk: houdt je mond!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus twijfelde. Vaag hoorde hij hoe mensen hun tekst op zeiden. Hij dacht na. Over hoe dit begonnen was; hoe hij in deze situatie terecht was gekomen.

Het was begonnen als een grap op feestjes. Marten had gelezen over een ridderspreuk. Ooit uitgevonden door Merlijn, de grootste tovenaar die ooit had bestaan. King Arthur zelf had hem getest. Samen met zijn kameraden, want die waren nodig bij deze spreuk.

Lachend had Marten gezegd dat zij dat ook konden doen. Dat Severus dat wel de man des eres kon zijn. Ze hadden erom gelachen, maar Severus voelde zich wel gevlijd.

Een volgend feestje kwamen ze erop terug, weer hadden ze gedronken. Weer waren ze lacherig. Weer hadden ze het een goed idee gevonden. Deze keer gingen ze verder met de rolverdeling. Bella kon zonnekind zijn.

De anderen konden de rest van Maartens "matties" zijn. Zo ging het een tijdje door, elk feestje kwam het weer ter sprake. Steeds vaker hadden ze het er s'ochtends ook over. En s'middags. S'avonds trouwens ook.

Ze spraken erover tijdens lessen, tijdens pauzes en tijdens het weekend. De grap werd steeds leuker. De rollen werden herverdeeld. Het werd steeds hilarischer.

Marten las het hoofdstuk over de ridderspreuk weer door. Hij kwam erachter dat hij ook een jonkvrouw nodig had. Ze grapten dat Serpentes dat wel kon zijn. Daarbij zeiden ze allemaal lovende dingen over Serpentes en riepen ze dat Severus haar wel weg kon geven.

Lachend stemde Severus er mee in. Blij dat ze Serpentes blijkbaar ook mochten. Het bleef het gesprek van de dag. De grap ging er langzaam vanaf. Het werd serieuzer.

Marten vogelde een moment uit dat ze het zouden doen. En ze begonnen het te oefenen. Nog steeds had Severus geen bedenkingen gekregen. Hij was blij met de eer die hij kreeg. Blij met de grote rol die hij mocht spelen. Blij met zijn vergrote populariteit.

En toen ze op weg gingen kwamen de bedenkingen nog steeds niet. Ze hadden ingedronken van tevoren. Waren lacherig in de trein. En toen de trein stopte op het uiterste puntje van Engeland hadden ze daar ook nog wat gedronken.

Na die autorit hadden ze ook nog even in een café gezeten. En in die stad waar ze nu waren, Amsterdam of zo, hadden ze een paar kroegen bezocht. Hij had iets meer gedronken dan goed voor hem was, dat wist hij.

Hij was gevoelig voor drank, net als zijn vader, maar de uitwerking was anders. Zijn vader werd agressiever van alcohol, maar Severus juist trager van begrip. Dus toen de bedenkingen kwamen had hij ze niet eens echt opgemerkt. Pas toen hij zijn tekst op had gezegd besefte hij dat dit fout was en toen was het te laat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marten keek op. Hij had gegiechel gehoord dat volgens hem maar aan één persoon kon toe behoren. _Onze gast is ook wakker. _Schoot het door zijn hoofd. Hij glimlachte toen hij bedacht dat dit net op tijd was.

Peter was de laatste in het rijtje. Hij was bijna klaar met zijn tekst. Marten grijnsde toen hij bedacht hoe hij Potters vriend tegen Potter op had kunnen zetten.

"Ik zal genieten van de pijn,

Want ik ben trouw aan u,

Zal voor u buigen vanaf nu."

Nu was het zijn beurt weer. Hij stapte naar voren.

"Hier komt men bijeen, brengt veiligheid.

Maakt mijn schat bestand tegen tijd.

Hier komt men bijeen, op mijn verzoek.

Brengt wijsheid over, uit uw grote boek.

En de man die de vrouw schenkt aan mij.

Viert het feest mee, is vereerd en blij."

Hij zag Serpentes opkijken. Geschokt. Ze wist wat dit betekende en krabbelde overeind. Hij glimlachte toen hij zag hoe ze Severus aankeek en angstig weg probeerde te krabbelen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serpentes begon te giechelen. Severus zag hoe ze een trap kreeg van Vleeschouwer. Ze kreunde. _Waarom deed hij dat? _Weer trapte Vleeschouwer. Serpentes keek in zijn ogen. _Gekwetst, ze was gekwetst._

Woedend stapte Severus naar voren_. Waar was Vleeschouwer mee bezig? _Hij balde zijn vuisten om uit te halen naar Vleeschouwer.

Hij merkte niet hoe Marten zijn begintekst herhaalde. Hij merkte niet hoe Serpentes overeind kwam. Dat ontdekte hij pas toen ze hem aankeek. Haar ogen vol verwijt. Hij wou van alles tegen haar zeggen, maar ze draaide zich alweer om. Ze probeerde weg te komen.

De cirkel van "kameraden" hield haar in bedwang. Ze kon niet weg. Angstig zochten haar ogen om zich heen. _Weg! Weg! Weg_! Leken ze te schreeuwen. Maar een uigang kon ze blijkbaar niet vinden.

Toen drong een stem tot hem door. Een stem die als een mes door hem heen sneed.

"Heilig is haar Zwadderaars bloed,

Dat doet haar verdwijnen voor goed,

Severus zorgt voor haar rustige dood,

Zijn handen blijven van haar bloed rood,

Een offer voor mijn groeiende macht,

Is zij, is zij hier, voor mij, vannacht!"

Hij kon niet anders hij moest gehoorzamen. Zijn hoofd licht door de drank. Paarse vlekken over zijn beeld. Hij moest wel gehoorzamen. Maar hij wilde niet gehoorzamen. Hij voelde hoe zijn handen in zijn zakken zochten, terwijl hij wist dat daar niets zat.

Iedereen had zijn stok in moeten leveren voor de reis, alleen Marten had de zijne mogen houden. Voor als er iets fout zou gaan. Zijn handen zochten toch door, al wist hij er niets van.

Iemand haalde zijn handen uit zijn zakken en stopte er een stok in.

Hij protesteerde. Probeerde zijn handen te dwingen om los te laten. Het lukte niet. Zijn handen gingen omhoog. Langzaam. _NEE! Laat vallen! _Riepen zijn hersens. En toen hoorde hij het kletterende geluid van hout tegen rots.

Weer werd de stok in zijn handen geduwd. De lichtheid in zijn hoofd die hij herkende van de imperiusvloek die iemand ooit over hem had uitgesproken nam toe. Net als de stem die Serpentes verdedigde. _Doe het! NEE! DOE HET!! NEE!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serpentes kwam overeind en keek Severus recht in zijn ogen. Verwarring toen ze een uitweg probeerde te vinden uit de cirkel, maar steeds terug geduwd werd.

Opeens veranderde de sfeer. Ze draaide zich om en keek naar Severus. Hij stond daar. Ogen groot. Er schoten vlekken paars over zijn oogvlies. Zijn handen doorzochten zijn zakken maar vonden niets. Nog steeds die paarse vlekken in zijn ogen.

Marten stapte op Severus af en stopte iets in zijn hand. Even hield Severus het vast. Lang genoeg om Serpentes de kans te geven om te zien dat het een stok was. Hij bracht het dreigend omhoog. Toen liet hij het vallen.

Marten stopte de stok weer in Severus hand. Hij hield het vast en richtte. Ze begon te praten. "Nee, Severus! Niet doen!" Hij reageerde niet.

_Rijm! _Het woord schoot haar te binnen.

"Severus, laat me alsjeblieft leven,

Ik heb nog een boodschap door te geven.

Bescherm mijn vriend, bescherm mijn lief,

Professor Waffelaar, oh alsjeblief."

Hij leek heel even helder. Toen sprak hij de woorden overduidelijk uit. "Ada Kedavra!" Een groene lichtflits. Serpentes opende haar ogen wijd en viel. Dood voordat ze de grond raakte.

**Oké Serpentes is dood, maar dit is nog niet het einde! Nog zo'n 3 hoofdstukken te gaan.(En ik heb nog ideën voor minstens twee verhalen…) En dan wil ik nu snel nog wat mensen bedanken; hier een lijstje:**

**Amandille: Je hebt gelijk; maar goed ik wou nog effe vragen of iedereen wou zeggen of dit hoofdstuk spannend was! Maar geef toe: Ik heb niet aangekondigd dat ik het spannend ging maken:P Grapje hoor! Ik heb je raad opgevolgd!**

**Love Fantasy: O Yeah; oh YEAH!!! Oké ik ben gestoord! Maar ook onwijs blij met je review!!!**

**Annetje: Als je me toen al hard door elkaar schudde wat ga je dan nu met me doen? Ik zoek al dekking onder de tafels! Maar ik moest wel erg lachen om je review!**

**Eneleya: Nou je weet het nu! Ik vraag me alleen af of je daar nou blij van wordt….**

**hermelien2607: Tja… die rijmen; hoe doe ik het? Nou eigenlijk doe ik niet zoveel; het gebeurd gewoon :P**

'**milleke' nu je het zegt, ik dacht misschien zal ik daar nog eens gebruik van maken in een nieuw verhaal over Secretus en Serpent; want Serpent is nu dood maar nog niet verloren! Of zoals ze het over Perkamentus zeggen: ze is pas uit de school verdwenen als niemand haar meer trouw is!**


	13. van begrafenissen en doden

"**You're the one that I want… oeh-oeh-oeh. The one that I want… oeh-oeh-oeh." Tja, ik luister naar de top 2000! Geweldige muziek. Oké een beetje ouderwets, maar dat vind ik wel leuk, geloof ik. Maar weet je met Severus luistert er dit moment niet naar…. Wil je weten hoe het met hen verder gaat? Nou, dan moet je toch eerst even mijn disclaimer lezen…. Ja, je leest het goed, een disclaimer…. Ik heb besloten een disclaimer te maken en die geldt dan voor het hele verhaal. Nou komt ie:**

**Disclaimer: Ik, Jente Bidernais, disclaim de uitvinder van Severus Sneep, Marten Villijn, professor Waffelaar, James Potter, Lily Evers (goed die is er nú nog niet in geweest, maar dat komt), Peter Pippeling (Ja, die is er wel al geweest), Sirius Zwarts (nog niet geweest), Remus Lupos, Bellatrix van Detta (alias zonnekind., maar dat is dan weer niet van JK Rowling) en nog wat dooddoeners en andere figuranten in dit verhaal, te zijn. Deze karakters komen geheel aan JK Rowling toe, die met deze karakters een heleboel geld verdiend. (Het leven is niet eerlijk!) Maar gelukkig heb ik ook iemand. Namelijk Serpentes! Dat is dus mijn karakter en ik claim haar geheel gemaakt te hebben. Oh ik heb nog iets dat helemaal van mij is: Het Plot!**

"Kom mee, Severus." Severus hoorde het niet eens. Hij keek naar Serpentes. Hij hield haar vast bij haar schouders. Ze was zo vreemd koud. Alsof… ze niet uit mens bestond maar uit marmer, steen, rots.

Serpentes was koud, hard en zwaar. Severus durfde er alles onder te verwedden dat ze zwaarder was dan eerst. "Kom mee, Severus!" Hij reageerde niet.

"Severus, kom!" Er kwam iemand naast hem zitten. Hij voelde een warme arm tegen de zijne. Severus rilde. De persoon pakte Severus handen vast en trok ze los. Severus draaide zich om en gooide de persoon op de grond. Toen draaide hij zich weer om naar Serpentes en pakte haar weer vast.

"_Severus, pak Serpentes en kom hier! NU!" _ Paars licht schoot voor zijn ogen langs. Hij merkte hoe hij Serpentes overeind trok en naar de plaats liep waar de stem vandaan kwam. Hij wilde niet, maar het gebeurde toch. Vreemd….

Marten pakte Severus bij zijn schouders. Toen knikte hij en verdwijnselden ze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het was koud in het museum. Het was ook donker, Bella kon niets zien. Ze voelde zich niet prettig hier. Het gevoel van dementors was niet een prettig gevoel. Een rottende geur dreef haar neus in.

"Waar zijn jullie?" klonk er. "Ze moeten hier ergens zijn. We missen er, even tellen 12 of nee, 13." Melden een mannenstem. "Oh." Reageerde de eerste stem. "Arme kinderen. Ik hoorde dat er tenminste nog één is met een stok…"

Bella voelde iets langs zich strijken en zag een slang langs glijden. Het enige verschil was, was dat dit geen echte slang was, maar een slang bestaand uit zilver.

"Hier zijn we!" riep Marten uit. "Ik hou ze nu op afstand, maar er is iets met Serpentes!" Hij klonk alsof hij in paniek was, al wist men beter. De mensen die hen zochten kwamen op Martens stem af.

"Help!" Bella hoorde hoe schel haar eigen stem klonk. "Het is hier echt niet goed! Er is iets met Serpentes!" jammerde ze. "Ik denk… dat ze dood is." Fluisterde ze erachteraan.

Peter Pippeling bibberde naast Bella. "Ik ben bang." Fluisterde hij. "Ik ben zó bang!" Bella hoorde een kletterend geluid en toen ze naar beneden keek was het daar opeens nat.

De man schreeuwde. "We hebben ze hier! Kom hier heen! Ze zijn hier!" Twee silhouetten traden in het licht van Martens patronus. "Arme kinderen. Kom hier!"

Het waren een man en een vrouw. De vrouw was zo te zien kordaat. De man was langer en had een gigantische neus. Bella herkende hen meteen. Minerva Anderling en Professor Perkamentus. Twee van de jongere leraren op school.

"Kom hier!" beval Anderling. Perkamentus draaide zich om en vuurde een patronus af. Het was een adelaar, ofzo. "Laat mij dat meisje zien, Serpentes, nu!" beval hij.

Severus reageerde niet. Hij wilde Serpentes zo te zien niet loslaten. Bella wist niet eens zeker of hij Perkamentus wel gehoord had. "Je kunt me vertrouwen, ik ben niet van plan haar wat aan te doen."

Severus reageerde niet. Perkamentus trok Serpentes uit Severus armen. Hij sprak haastig een spreuk over Serpentes uit. "Het is zinloos." Zei hij tegen Anderling. "Serpentes is… gestorven."

De groep schuifelde een beetje. Ze keken elkaar aan alsof ze het niet geloofden. Severus keek op alsof hij geslagen was. Toen stapte hij naar voren en trok Serpentes uit de armen van Perkamentus.

"Het kan niet! Het is niet eerlijk!!" hij begon te huilen. Zijn tranen druppelden langs zijn wangen. Ze gleden in zijn nek en dat voelde niet prettig. Het maakte Severus niets uit. Hij huilde.

"Het is zo zielig voor Severus." Fluisterde Marten. "De twee vrouwen van wie hij hield verliezen op 1 dag." Severus keek op. "Twee vrouwen? Maar… dat…" Hij keek Marten ontsteld aan.

Marten knikte. Hij slikte. "Hier." Hij gaf Severus een krantenartikel. "Ik wou het eerder zeggen, maar het kwam er niet van. Het spijt me." Severus ogen gleden over het artikel.

**Jonge vrouw verliest leven in gevangenis.**

**De politie heeft gemeld dat Prins, verdacht van moord op haar man, vannacht het leven heeft gelaten. De doodsoorzaak is tot nochtans onbekend. De Hee…..**

Severus keek op. "Uh…." Het klonk alsof hij ging stikken. "Khuh…." Hij begon steeds sneller te ademen. Professor Perkamentus keek geschrokken op.

Severus gebaarde naar zijn nek. Het voelde alsof hij stikte. Hij begon sneller ademen. En nog sneller ademen. En nog sneller ademen. Hyperventilatie, hij had gedacht dat hij het onder controle had.

Perkamentus greep Severus vast bij de schouders, die Severus verkrampt optrok. "Severus…" De jongen reageerde niet. "Severus…. Je MOET nu ophouden. Luister naar me." Het hielp niet.

"Severus…. Severus…. STOPPEN NU!" schreeuwde professor Perkamentus. Toen stopte het. Severus deinsde angstig achteruit. "Niet slaan…." Hij sloeg zijn armen voor zijn hoofd.

"Ik sla niet, Severus. Je moest alleen even schrikken om eruit te komen." Severus knikte en ontspande. Hij keek naar het artikel dat hij in zijn hand had. Alles verloren, op één dag.

De rest van de dag trok in een waas voorbij. De schouwers verdreven de dementors. De leerlingen werden met viavia's terug naar de school gebracht, waar ze geestelijke hulp kregen.

Severus merkte er niets van, hij antwoordde niet op de vragen en reageerde niet op alle gebaren. Uiteindelijk liep hij doodgewoon de Grote Zaal uit, tijdens een sessie met een psychiater.

Hij liep de Grote Hal door en beklom de trap. Severus vond de weg naar het kantoortje zonder moeite. Na het wachtwoord te hebben gemompeld (parterretrap) en de trap te hebben genomen kwam hij in het kantoortje van professor Waffelaar.

Professor Waffelaar knikte Severus toe. "Serpentes had het veel over je." Hij nam een slok van zijn drank. "Het lijkt me niet meer dan eerlijk als je een deel van haar afscheid mag bepalen. Als je het niet te druk hebt met je moeders afscheid tenminste."

Severus knikte. "Ik kan niet deel nemen aan mijn moeders begrafenis. Ze wordt in de gevangenis begraven. Typerend voor haar leven, ze heeft nooit vrij kunnen zijn."

"Wordt Serpentes begraven of gecremeerd?" vroeg hij aan professor Waffelaar. "Geen van beiden. Kijk." Professor Waffelaar gaf Severus een tekening. Het was een plaatje van een lichaam omgeven door paarse slangen. "Dat is de manier waarop mensen van haar afkomst hun afscheid vieren."

Severus keek hem aan. "Mensen van haar afkomst?" Professor Waffelaar nam nog een slok drank. "Afstammelingen van Zwadderich. Mensen met haar bloed. Het bloed dat ons bij elkaar bracht."

Severus begreep dat niet, maar hij had geleerd dat het slecht voor je lichamelijke gesteldheid was om vragen te stellen. Blijkbaar rekende Waffelaar er ook niet op dat hij een vraag stelde, want hij vervolgde: "Ik wist al dat Serpentes dood was. Voor dat ze jullie vonden bedoel ik. Ik heb meteen een groep professoren op jullie afgestuurd."

Dit keer kon Severus zijn vraag niet in houden. "Hoe wist u dat?" Waffelaar pakte een rood-gouden veer. "Felix liet het me weten." Hij wees naar een vogel die in de hoek zat.

Professor Waffelaar nam nog een slok van zijn drank. "Er moet veel geregeld worden voor haar begrafenis. Jij mag het regelen. Wat denk je, moeten haar ouders aanwezig zijn?"

Severus keek op. "Ik weet niet, ze waren niet echt aardig voor haar, hé?" Waffelaar glimlachte. "Maar ze waren haar ouders. Serpentes hield nog steeds van ze." Severus knikte. "Wel dus?" Waffelaar nam nog een slok. "Dat zeg ik niet, maar je moet er twee keer over na denken."

"Zie je waar Felix op zit?" Severus keek naar de vogel. "Haar dagboeken. Ze heeft er in opgeschreven wat ze voor begrafenis wil. In het bovenste dagboek, bij het gele papiertje." Hij nam nog een slok uit zijn beker.

"Geef het aan Perkamentus. Hij zal je bij de plechtigheid helpen. Ik heb het van Serpentes geërfd. En hij erft het weer van mij. Zonder Serpentes kan ik niet leven." Hij dronk zijn kop leeg.

"Wat bedoelt u? Ik weet dat u veel van haar hield, maar…" Waffelaar knikte zijn hoofd. Het viel Severus op hoe moe hij eruit zag. "Dat ook, maar ik bedoel iets anders."

"Wat?!?" "Haar bloed, Severus. Als je op een verkeerde manier schoolhoofd word krijg je een ziekte. Je overleeft het alleen als een erfgenaam van één van de stichters bereidt is om bloed aan je af te staan. Marten weigert. Ik had het hem eerst gevraagd. Toen nam Serpentes het over. Ik werd verliefd op haar…"

Professor Waffelaar zuchtte gelukkig. "Ik weet dat mensen zeggen dat het verkeerd was. En ik snap het wel. Maar het was geweldig. Ze was mooi, ze was lief en mijn reddende engel.

Ik wou haar niet alleen gebruiken. Ik wil niet dat je dat denkt. Serpentes heeft iets…. betoverend. Maar ik neem aan dat jij dat ook gezien hebt. Ik denk dat ze in mij een vaderfiguur zocht, eerst. Maar toen, ik weet zeker, dat ze ook van mij hield."

Severus schoof een beetje ongemakkelijk. Dit wilde hij niet horen. Waffelaar leek echter niet echt ontmoedigd door het gebrek aan enthousiasme. "Kijk eens naar waar Felix op zit."

Severus keek, met tegenzin. Maar Felix zat niet op een slipje van Serpentes, zoals Severus half verwachtte. Felix zat op 2 kleine boekjes. "Serpentes dagboeken, dat heb ik geërfd, maar professor Perkamentus zal ze weer van mij erven. Net als Felix. Zeg tegen hem dat hij je moet helpen."

Severus keek hem geschrokken aan. "Wát?" Toen keek hij naar de beker die professor Waffelaar net leeg gedronken had. Hij sprong op en rook eraan. _Vergif. _Severus wist hoe vergif rook, hoe vaak had hij wel niet vergif gemaakt, hoe vaak was hij niet te bang geweest om het ook echt toe te dienen.

"Meneer? Hoeveel heeft u hiervan gedronken?" Professor glimlachte. "Genoeg. Ik heb iets in Serpentes dagboek aangegeven. Geel blaadje. Slimme meid, zelf al zoveel geregeld…. Serpentes…."

"Wat geregeld?" Severus sprong op. Professor Waffelaar antwoordde niet, hij gleed onder de tafel. Severus rende om de tafel heen en zag het meteen. Professor Waffelaar was dood.

**Ja jongens, nog twee doden….. Goed hé? Ik wordt nog gediplomeerd seriemoordenaar.. Maar ik wil, voor ik examen ga doen voor messteken (iedereen begrijpt wel dat dit een grapje is hé? Anders wordt ik straks door een overspannen agent opgepakt…) nog wat mensen bedanken:**

**Cicilia: Ja WHY is Serpentes dood? Omdat ik héél gemeen ben en het verhaal zo gaat, DAAROM…… Maar ik mis haar nu al….**

**Fire.r0oz': Ik kon het niet helpen, ik moest heel hard lachen toen ik de woordspeling in jouw review ontdekte (even voor de mensen die, die woordspeling nog niet hebben ontdekt): **Hoe kan mijn leven doorgaan zonder serpentes (hmm.. eigenlijk **_doodgewoon. _Tja, dat vondik dus grappig.**

**Amandile:** **Jay! Ik heb je in spanning laten lezen! Ik ben wel goed bezig zeg! Ik wordt hier helemaal blij van… Dit hoofdstuk iets minder spanning, maar (of tenminste dat hoop ik) meer verdriet.**

**Annetje: Oh, ik zat hier helemaal te beven en toen liep je tegen je scherm aan. Ik heb nog nooit zo hysterisch gelachen! Er kwamen verschillende familieleden vragen of ik weer een heel mandarijn partje in had geslikt. Dat was niet vrijwillig BTW, maar gebeurd is gebeurd…**

**Love Fantasy: Gelukkig zijn er ook nog mensen die de kunst van het relativeren kennen…. We moeten hier niet te hysterisch worden met z'n allen! **

'**milleke': vrienden van Love Fantasy misschien? Jullie maken de wereld een stuk rustiger….. Gelukkig! Anders lopen er hier allemaal mensen zoals ik rond, dat moeten we absoluut niet hebben!**


	14. Het vaarwel van een slang

**Wow! Ik heb mijn langste chapter ook geschreven! Maar liefst 3245 woorden lang! Niet te geloven, hé? Maar ik moest er ook zoveel in doen en ik wilde het verhaal eer aan doen, dus de snelle versie kon natuurlijk niet. In het begin veel verdriet van Severus. Het was in de vorige hoofdstukken wel moeilijk om te schrijven (dus deed ik het niet…) maar nu ging het me wel makkelijker af. Ik heb het geschreven nadat ik net te horen had gekregen dat mijn oma kanker had en dat ging dus heel makkelijk. Mijn oma loopt zit nu trouwens volop in de chemo, heeft een pruik en waarschijnlijk nog wel wat jaren om te leven, dus dat zit wel snor. **

**Dan heb je nog het stuk van Serpentes begrafenis dat ik er ook maar meteen aan vast heb geplakt. Daarin ontdek je o.a. hoe Perkamentus aan de ideeën van zijn begrafenis kwam, hoe Maarten Nagini kreeg en leer je de familie van Serpent beter kennen, wat geen pretje is. Ik heb ze uiteindelijk nog leuker gemaakt dan de bedoeling, dus dat wil wat zeggen. Maar ik moest toch iemand creëren die om Serpentes gaf? Dat brengt het totaal aantal dus op 2, wat nog steeds best sneu is… Maar oké, lees het maar gewoon, want anders verklap ik alles al! Dit is het laatste hoofdstuk, er komt alleen nog maar een epiloog. Nou leesse. Doei! **

Nu wist Severus wat ze in boeken bedoelen met: een golf verdriet viel over hem heen. Hij merkte dat 'een golf' niet voldoende was om het te beschrijven. Het was een golf ja, maar een kleintje, die tot je borst kwam. Severus had eerst de emoties weg voelen trekken, de leegheid in zijn buik was er het bewijs van.

Toen kwam de golf aan. Hij voelde de voorkant van de golf in zijn buik ploffen, de leegheid werd gevuld door verdriet. En toen kwam het stukje bovenaan, het gedeelte dat omsloeg en over zijn borst viel. Het gevoel was een knoop in zijn borst geworden en hij was gevuld met verdriet. De kriebels in zijn buik waren net verliefdheid, maar dan vervelend. Hij had er een eetkick van gekregen.

Nu zat hij in de Grote Zaal en stopte alles in zijn mond wat maar lekker leek. In de hoop dat het zijn steigerende buik in bedwang zou krijgen. Snacks, brood, whatever, als het maar op zijn buik viel. Hij had het gevoel dat er in zijn lichaam een wild dier zat en probeerde het neer te slaan met eten, zoals wanneer een baksteen op het hoofd van een dier kwam. Hij hoopte dat het hielp.

Maar het hielp niet. Zijn buik werd alleen maar zwaarder, de kriebels alleen maar heftiger. Hij wilde rennen, rollen, zodat de kriebels zijn buikwand niet meer zouden raken. Dan zou hij ze niet meer voelen, toch? Of was de knoop in zijn organen de plaats waar alles vandaan kwam? Severus voelde misselijkheid opkomen. Hij schoof zijn stoel achteruit en rende de zaal uit.

Remus en Sirius zaten te eten aan de Griffioendor tafel. Ze hoorden een klap en zagen de stoel van Severus op de grond liggen, terwijl Severus de Zaal uit spurtte. Ze keken elkaar aan en stonden tegelijkertijd op.

Severus hoorde rennende voetstappen achter zich. Twee mensen haalden hem in en versperden hem de weg. Zwarts en Lupos. Hij stond stil, noodgedwongen. Maar hij wist dat hij eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk een wc moest vinden.

Zwarts grijnsde. "Wat is er, _secreetje?"_ Lupos grijnsde ook. "Hij is bang zonder zijn Serpent." Severus keek op. "Serpentes is dood." Toen kwam alles eruit. Alles wat hij net naar binnen had gewerkt, maar ook zijn tranen en frustraties.

Remus Lupos kon nog maar net op tijd op zij springen, anders was hij door Secreetje om ver gerend. Hij keek naar Sirius die minder geluk had gehad. De arme jongen lag op de grond bedekt met iets waarvan geen van de jongens wilde weten wat het was. Zo te zien een mengeling van brood, bitterballen, tomatensoep, spaghetti, friet en fruit, gemixt met wat dingen die hij niet kon onderscheiden….. Lekker...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus lag op bed. Hij wist niet eens dat het mogelijk was. Eerst opgevreten worden door zo'n mix emoties en daarna zo leeg te voelen. Het was raar en Severus wist wat het was. Het was de stilte voor de storm. Het gebeuren op de gang was niets geweest dan een kleine uitbarsting, het zou nog veel erger worden. Voor de eerste keer in zijn leven was Severus doodsbang.

Toen vader hem had geslagen was het vervelend geweest, pijnlijk, maar te minste een duidelijk probleem. Iet tastbaars. Dit gevoel, dit dodende gevoel was hij niet gewend geweest. Toen had hij lichamelijk kunnen sterven, nu kon hij geestelijk sterven. Hij wist niet wat hij erger vond.

Hij voelde rusteloos en stond op van het bed. Langzaam, haast geërgerd liep hij de kamer rond. Even later vond hij zichzelf starend naar zijn reflectie in het raam. Zijn aandacht was er niet echt bij, maar ook niet ergens anders. Alsof zijn aandacht, zijn concentratie, zijn hersens nergens bewust aandachten. Hij betwijfelde of hij op dit moment wel kon concentreren, maar was niet van plan het uit te proberen.

Weer begon hij te lopen. De rusteloosheid gonsde door zijn lichaam. Kleine stootjes adrenaline die vrij kwamen en hem dwongen te bewegen. Hij liep en rende soms. Totdat hij buiten adem stil bleef staan. Zijn blik gleed over de kamer. Hij zag de bedden waar hij net overheen had gerend en de dekens die er nu verward op lagen. Hij zag de kruk bij het raam die nu omgevallen was. En toen viel zijn blik op de dagboeken die in de vensterbank lagen.

Met de stilte en eerbied die je alleen voor de doden en stervenden kon hebben liep hij naar de dagboeken. Hij pakte de onderste en sloeg het open waar professor Waffelaar het aan had gegeven. De bladzijden knisperden onder zijn vingers.

Severus liet zich neer vallen op het bed. Opeens had hij gebrek aan de energie waar hij net nog te veel van had gehad. Het dagboek lag tussen zijn handen, wachtend tot dat het gelezen zou worden. Zijn blik gleed over Serpentes nette handschrift. Hij keek hoe de letters zich soepel als slangen in het dagboek vormden, zonder een lijn om ze bij elkaar te houden en toch één geheel. Hij glimlachte. Toen begon hij te lezen.

_Dood. Ooit ga ik het. Dood. En ik ben niet bang voor de dood. Want mijn leven heb ik overleefd, dan kan ik de dood toch ook aan? Ik wil het zelf regelen, zelf de baas zijn. En ik ben niet bang. Nog niet. _

_Ik hoop nooit in de hemel te komen en liever ook niet in de hel. Ik wil niet dat er een leven na de dood is. Het lijkt mij zo vermoeiend om nog eens opnieuw te beginnen. Ik weet wel dat ik het zou kunnen, ik denk alleen niet dat ik het wil. Na de dood is er voor mij alleen nog maar niets. Gewoon helemaal niets. Geen verplichtingen en geen leuke dingen, geen verhelderende gesprekken. Alleen maar een gigantisch, en tegelijkertijd klein, niets. Dat lijkt mij heerlijk._

_En tussen nu en niets komt een ceremonie. Een afscheidsceremonie. Iedereen mag komen, maar veel mensen verwacht ik niet. Ik zal mijn eigen afscheid leiden, want ik leid ook mijn eigen leven. En ik weet dat ik op niemand kan vertrouwen, zoveel heeft mijn leven wel bewezen. Ik heb alleen een iemand nodig die twee spreuken uitspreekt. Twee ingewikkelde spreuken. _

_Ik zie het al helemaal voor me en heb het dan ook helemaal geregeld. Helemaal. Ik heb zelfs een spreuk ontwikkeld voor mijn begrafenis die mij zal laten speechen. Speechen op mijn eigen afscheid, daar heb ik altijd van gedroomd. Misschien is dat wel heel luguber, maar ik ben dan in iedergeval de baas._

_Hier is wat iemand moet doen op mijn afscheid:_

_Draag mijn lichaam naar buiten, leg het aan de rand van het meer. Neem Felix ook mee. _

_Spreek dan de spreuk Cassimodie uit, met bijpassende bewegingen. Eerst een tik aan de bovenkant, de stok naar linkerzij brengen, een draaibeweging, een tikje opzij aan de rechterkant en dan een grote cirkel beschrijven._

_Wacht tot mijn gezicht verdwijnt en voer dan de spreuk uit die op het achterkant van het plaatje staat. Het plaatje met de afscheidsceremonie van Zalazar Zwadderich. _

_Dat is alles. De enige moelijkheid is iemand te vinden met genoeg magische krachten, al denk ik met zekerheid te weten dat elke leraar deze handelingen kan uit voeren. Ik hoop dat dat genoeg is._

Severus keek nog een keer naar de bladzijde. Hij vond het maar eng dat ze dit zo gedetaileerd had uitgewerkt, maar ze was wel goed voorbereid. Hij stond op en vertrok om professor Perkamentus op te zoeken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De officiële aankondiging van Serpentes dood was in de Grote Zaal gedaan, al was het toe allang bekend onder de leerling populatie op school, die het via de roddelgangen al eerder te weten waren gekomen. Opeens had Serpentes meer vrienden dan ze ooit had durven dromen. En elke student op Zweinstein zou bij de plechtigheid aanwezig zijn, als trouwe vriend, minnaar of oude bekende.

Het was twee dagen na Serpentes dood en precies 1 uur s'middags. Iedere leerling van Zweinstein stond buiten, samen met Serpentes familie en de pers. Severus had een ereplaats gekregen, direct naast Serpentes ouders, die vergezeld door hun nieuwe echtgenoten en kinderen naar hun dochter in het midden keken.

Erg aangedaan leken ze niet. De zoon van Serpentes moeder trok aan zijn moeders hand, terwijl hij zijn nek uitrekte om Serpentes te zien. "Waarom zijn we hier? Mamma? Mag ik naar haar toe? Ik vind het hier niet leuk mam! Krijg ik een ijsje?" Zijn moeder keek geërgerd naar het kind. "Ja, straks, schat. Straks krijg je een ijsje." De jongen knikte en vroeg "Aardbeiensmaak, mamma? Aardbeiensmaak?" De moeder knikte. "Aardbeiensmaak, lieverd, wat je maar wilt." Severus besefte meteen dat hij deze jongen niet mocht en de moeder evenmin.

De echtgenoot van de moeder sloeg een arm om zijn vrouws schouders. "Hoe lang gaat dit duren? Niet al te lang, hoop ik." De vrouw keek haar man aan. "Ik hoop het ook. Ik begin deze plaats al weer goed zat te worden. Misschien hadden we toch maar niet moeten komen…" Severus kon het niet geloven. Dat ze het lef had om dat te zeggen!

Aan de andere kant van de moeder stond de vader. Hij leek even onaangedaan. In feite was hij in discussie met de moeder van zijn dochter, die nu blijkbaar al weer zijn ex was. "Natuurlijk ben je wel voor mij gekomen! Waarom zou je anders…." De vrouw trok het meisje dat aan haar voeten zat overeind. "Voor mijn dochter natuurlijk! Ze is haar zus kwijt geraakt! En je weet dat ze het best goed met haar kon vinden! Het arme kind heeft de halve nacht gehuild…"

Het meisje zag er inderdaad uit of ze het wel erg vond. Ze trok zich los van haar moeder en liep naar voren. "Kom terug!" riep de moeder nog, maar het meisje liep gewoon door. Ze knielde naast Serpentes, die in een gifgroen gewaad in het gras lag, haar haar over de grond uitgespreid. Het meisje pakte Serpentes hand vast. Ze huilde zachtjes.

"Je had het me beloofd…" haar stem sloeg over. "Later, als jij van school kwam…. Je zou met mij in een huis gaan wonen… Je zei niets over dood gaan… Je had het me beloofd…. " Haar schouders schokte en het publiek slikte. Dit was het soort emoties, zo breekbaar, zo pijnlijk, waar ze voor gekomen waren. Toen, zo zacht dat alleen de dichtstbijzijnde toeschouwers het hoorden fluisterde het meisje. "Ik mis je."

Severus was het niet van plan geweest maar opeens liep hij naar voren. Totdat hij bij het meisje kwam. Hij legde een hand op haar schouders en knielde naast haar. "Ze mist jou ook. Geloof me maar. Ze mist jou ook. Maar ze zal hier na nooit meer verdrietig zijn. Misschien moet je daarom blij voor haar zijn."

Het meisje keek op. Haar ogen waren vol verwijt. "Maar dat kan ik niet…" En Severus sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. Samen huilden ze. Voor een meisje waar alleen zij echt om schenen te geven. Ze huilden eindeloos. En het werd later, het publiek verloor zijn belangstelling in hun verdriet, sommige studenten gingen weer naar binnen. Totdat Severus zijn omhelzing verbrak en het meisje terug leidde naar de menigte, waar ze samen toekeken hoe Perkamentus naar voren trad.

Perkamentus deed de eerste bezwering en Serpentes verscheen. Ze hing boven haar eigen lichaam, in een glanzende uitvoering van haar vroegere, levende lichaam. Het publiek schrok en mompelde. Dit had niemand verwacht. Toen opende Serpentes haar mond.

"Ik ben dood. Dat weten jullie allemaal. En misschien schok ik jullie, omdat ik hier ben, maar ik wil mijn eigen uitvaart regelen. Daarom ben ik hier. Ik ben nu dood, maar nog niet verdwenen. Pas als de laatste die in mij geloofde sterft ben ik er echt niet meer. Troost je daarmee, of niet natuurlijk." Serpentes grijnsde. "Ik ga nu het programma van mijn afscheid bekent maken.

Eerst zal ik het een en ander zeggen, daarna zal ik een liedje voor jullie zingen en dan zal er afscheid van mijn lichaam worden genomen, door middel van een ceremonie die al jaren door het Zwadderich geslacht wordt uitgevoerd. Want ik ben een afstammeling van Zwadderich, voor degenen die het nog niet weten. Maar nu eerst mijn praatje.

Ik wil wat zeggen tegen mijn kleine zusje, José. Om kort te zijn: ik mis je. Altijd, zeker als ik je niet zie, denk ik aan je. Ik ben zo trots op je. Ik wil dat je dat weet. Ik hoop dat je ooit iemand vind die jou liefde verdient. Ik hoop dat je ooit gelukkig bent met anderen en dat je dan niet meer al te vaak aan mij denkt. Want ik wil niet dat je me mist. Ik wil dat je zo blijft als je bent en je niets aantrekt van wat anderen vinden. Ik hoop dat je goed voor je zelf zorgt." Het publiek zuchtte, een paar meisjes pinkte een traantje weg, voor hen was het net een tragische film.

"Ik wil ook wat zeggen tegen mijn broertje. Ik weet dat hij mij niet eens kent en zich afvraagt hoe ik in godsnaam iets tegen hem kan zeggen, maar ik ken hem wel. Rob, ik heb je mijn hele leven van een afstand bekeken. Ik heb gezien hoe je groot werd en hoe je leerde om jezelf te verdedigen tegen pestkoppen. Ik ben ook trost op jou, ik heb nooit een weerbaarder kind gezien. Hou die spierballen in stand, jongen." Rob was gestopt met trekken aan zijn moeders arm en keek met grote ogen naar Serpentes. Toen brak er een grijns op zijn gezicht door en schreeuwde hij naar de figuur in de lucht. "Reken maar!"

Serpentes vervolgde. "En voor de rest wil ik iets tegen jullie allemaal zeggen. Er dreigt een nieuw gevaar. Hij zal zich Voldemort noemen. Volg hem niet! Als je het doet loop je gevaar. Ik heb de afgelopen jaren tegen hem gestreden. Als ik op een bijzondere manier om het leven gekomen ben, dan heeft hij er waarschijnlijk een hand in gehad en is professor Waffelaar nu ook dood. Volg hem niet. Verzet je tegen hem."

Serpentes lichaam draaide zich naar de plaats waar Potter stond. "Potter, pas op. Er zit een verrader in je vriendengroep. Strijd tegen de Heer van het Duister en ken je vrienden, voordat het te laat is. Maar na al deze serieuze zaken is er tijd voor een liedje. Ik heb het uitgekozen omdat het voor mij schijnt te zijn geschreven.

She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she's always a woman to me  
She can lead you to love  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe  
And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free  
She steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me

CHORUS  
Oh-she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh-and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind

And she'll promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'  
But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me

CHORUS

She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
But she can't be conducted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me"

Serpentes parelachtige lichaam verdween. Uit het raam waar het kantoor voor het hoofd van Zweinstein was vloog een vogel. Zijn gouden en rode veren glinsterden in de zon. Hij nam plaats in een boom en begon te zingen. Het publiek leek betoverd door zijn onmenselijk geluid. Professor Perkamentus voerde de andere spreuk uit.

Serpentes echte lichaam werd opgetild. Haar haren hingen naar beneden. Er verscheen paarse rook. Langzaam viel de rook uiteen in slierten en veranderden de slierten in slangen. Ze gleden over haar lichaam heen, totdat ze alleen haar haar niet bedekten.

De glanzende lichamen spanden zich aan. Glanzende lijven trokken strak en even leek het of Serpentes lichaam uit elkaar zou spatten. Maar toen verdwenen de slangen, met Serpentes lichaam erbij. Op de plaats waar ze zonet nog in de lucht had gehangen viel alleen nog wat aarde neer.

José kneep in Severus hand en hij keek naar haar. Tranen vulden haar ogen, maar ze slikte ze weg. Toen fluisterde ze: "Nu is het echt over, hé?" Severus knikte. "Nu is het echt over."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De mensenmenigte ging uiteen. Totdat alleen de familie, professor Perkamentus en Severus er nog stonden. Of tenminste dat dacht Severus. Perkamentus legde een hand op Severus schouder. "Het was een mooi afscheid. In feite had dat meisje wel een paar ideeën die ik voor mijn afscheid over ga nemen. Felix zang bijvoorbeeld, de plaats was ook heel mooi. Kom we gaan naar binnen. "

Severus liet zich door Perkamentus naar binnen leidden. Het was nu echt over. Hij zag niet dat hij langs Maarten werd geleid, die gebleven was. Het enige wat hem nog interesseerde was het verdriet dat hij voelde.

Buiten bleef José achter, die zich net zo voelde, maar zo door nog een beproeving zou moeten, al wist ze dat nog niet. Dat merkte ze echter haast meteen, toen mevrouw Koort, de leidster van Serpentes tehuis naar hen toe kwam schuifelen.

"Gecondoleerd." Zei ze tegen Serpentes ouders en de kinderen. De nieuwe echtgenoten negeerde ze opvallend. "Ik vind het heel vervelend, maar ik moet toch wat dingen met u regelen. Serpentes bezittingen, bijvoorbeeld. Zo is er die slang. Die houden we in het tehuis niet. In feite willen we haar kamer zo snel mogelijk leeg maken, zodat we een nieuw kind de kans van een goed tehuis kunnen bieden." Zei ze kordaat.

"Oh god." Mompelde Serpentes moeder. "Gooit u alles maar weg. Ik hoef het niet, jij wel?" vroeg ze aan Serpentes vader. Die schudde direct zijn hoofd. "Oh nee! Daar krijg je mij niet aan!" "Maar u moet toch een aandenken aan uw dochter hebben?" probeerde mevrouw Koort halsstarrig. "En bovendien, die slang raak ik nooit kwijt!"

Op dit moment mengde Maarten zich in het gesprek. "Geef mij die slang maar. Ik ga toch op mijzelf wonen en ik denk dat ik die slang best aan kan. Ik zal haar Nagini dopen." Mevrouw Koort knikte opgelucht. "Kunt u hem meteen komen halen, meneer Villijn? Ik durf het beest voor geen goud aan te raken!" Maarten knikte.

"Maar goed," vervolgde mevrouw Koort "dan is er nog het probleem van die tarantula." "Zwarte Weduwe en hij heet Black Widow…" verbeterde José. "Ik neem hem. Dat heeft Serpentes me beloofd." "Oh nee!" zei de ex van Serpentes vader stug. "Geen spinnen in mijn huis!" José begon te huilen en uiteindelijk kreeg ze het van haar moeder gedaan om Black Widow toch mee naar huis te nemen.

Tegen de tijd dat de onderhandelingen over Black Widow gedaan waren, wendde mevrouw Koort zich weer naar de moeder van Serpentes, maar die was nergens meer te bekennen. Mevrouw Zwadderich en haar nieuwe gezin waren allang vertrokken om een ijsje te eten, met aardbeiensmaak.

**Natuurlijk wil ik nog even wat mensen bedanken:**

**Amandille bijvoorbeeld. Zo iemand die altijd tijd heeft om even een reviewtje te schrijven en daarmee mij heel gelukkig maakt! Ik ben zo blij met je compliment in je review! Die aan het einde… Daar wordt ik nou een hyperactief konijn van. grijns **

**Annetje moet ook nog even te horen krijgen dat ik heel blij met haar ben! Vooral die opmerking dat Waffelaar dood was BTW was erg grappig… Nooit geweten dat je zo blij kon zijn over iemands dood. In feite heb ik nooit geweten dat je überhaupt blij kunt zijn met iemands dood, maja.**

**Love Fantasy. Tja… ik ben trots om een serie moordenaar te zijn… Nu voel ik mij verbonden met Sneep en Voldemort en Lucius Malfidus en vreemd genoeg is het geen slecht gevoel. :P Ik ben zoals altijd super blij met je review! (voor de mensen die dit lezen… Dit is een HINT…)**

**Enelaya, ook al was dit een boze review, ik was er blij mee. Ik vind mijzelf nu eigenlijk ook niet leuk, vriendelijk of lief meer. Ook al was dit precies mijn bedoeling, ik heb toch medelijden met Severus. Maar ja, ik was op zoek naar een reden waarom Sneep zo is zoals ie is. En dit vind ik eigenlijk best wel een goede reden. Maar toch. Hij lag op de grond, ik hielp hem overeind en liet hem even hard, misschien wel harder, weer vallen. Das niet echt aardig… **

**Nou mensen, dat was het weer. Er komt nog een epiloog, maar voor de rest…. Voor de rest is dit het einde. Eigenlijk best wel jammer, maar zo moet het nou eenmaal eindigen. Ik hou van jullie omdat jullie dit verhaal lezen! En ik hou nog meer van jullie als jullie reviewen ;) Ik hoop dat jullie ook een beetje van mij houden… **


	15. De erfgenaam van de Feniks

**Hallo allemaal. Hier het beloofde epiloog, maar het is niet alleen een epiloog, nee het is ook het proloog van het vervolg, dat 'De Serpentendoder en de Slangenfluisteraar' gaat heten. Dat verhaal gaat zich afspelen als José in de vijfde klas van Zweinstein zit. Ik heb zo het idee dat haar brieven Serpentes dagboeken gaan vervangen… Nou ja, lees het epi- proloog, en besluit of je het vervolgverhaal ook wilt lezen. **

Het was een donderdag in februari en het weer was grijs. Net zoals alle andere donderdagen in februari grijs waren geweest. Een slechte winter was bijna tot z'n einde gekomen. Het weer had gekwakkeld als de gezondheid van een oude dame. Er waren moorden en verdwijningen geweest in verscheidene steden en er waren meerdere Dementor-aanvallen gemeld, eentje was er zelfs geëindigd in een kus. Helaas moest Severus bekennen dat hij meer wist van deze misdaden dan een gemiddelde burger.

De winter was dan misschien bijna afgelopen, maar niemand wist of de lente, zomer of herfst betere tijden zouden brengen. Severus betwijfelde het. Het zag er niet naar uit dat Maarten hem met rust zou laten en Severus kon hem niets weigeren, helaas.

Het Grote Meer was grijs als de lucht. De reuze inktvis had blijkbaar besloten zich terug te trekken in de modder, op de bodem van het meer, en zo bleef het water onberoerd en kringloos. Severus kon zichzelf in de weerspiegeling zien. Het spiegelbeeld liet zien wie hij was: een moordenaar. Daar kon hij nu echt niet meer omheen, 12 doden op zijn geweten dwongen hem om de waarheid onder ogen te zien. Hij was een moordenaar.

Er waren ook een paar goede dingen gebeurd. Ze zagen er zwak uit tegenover al de slechte gebeurtenissen, om ze te zien moest je beter kijken, maar ze waren er. Zo had Severus een nieuwe vriendin gekregen. Het maakte weinig uit dat ze negen jaar jonger was, José begreep hem. Ze had veel karaktereigenschappen die Severus ook had.

Ze scheen haar leven ook niet als perfect te beschouwen. Van haar huis wilde ze zo snel mogelijk weg. En Severus had haar aangeboden dat ze bij hem mocht logeren in de zomervakanties, zodra ze op Zweinstein startte. Begin dit jaar was ze begonnen, want tot woede van haar vader, bleek ze, alhoewel ze een kind van Dreuzels was, over magische krachten te beschikken.

De school aanvaarde dat Severus meer invloed op José had dan haar ouders en de school bij elkaar. Daarom contacteerden ze hem bij problemen, wat nogal vaak voor bleek te komen. José was in opstand tegen haar ouders en de school. Sinds de dood van Serpentes was ze onhandelbaar, behalve voor Severus die ze met Serpentes associeerde. En zo waren Severus en José naar elkaar toegegroeid.

José deed Severus aan Serpentes denken. Ze leek op haar, in haar karakter, maar ook in haar uiterlijk. Toch was hij de echte Serpentes en haar lot nog niet vergeten. Hoe kon hij, terwijl hij er elke nacht nachtmerries over had?

_Severus keek om zich heen. Zoveel wit, hij voelde zich er ongemakkelijk bij. Uit het niets (of uit het wit) verscheen een man. Hij was ook gekleed in wit en het leek alsof hij geen lichaam had. Hij had een witte baard, een witte snor en lang, wit haar. Severus zag alleen zijn gezicht, het gezicht van professor Waffelaar. _

_Hij rende op hem af, maar de wolken waren geen vaste ondergrond en hij ging langzamer dan hij op aarde zou zijn gegaan. Toen hij bij professor Waffelaar aankwam vroeg hij buiten adem: "Waar is ze, Professor? Ik moet nog zoveel zeggen! Alstublieft…." Maar professor Waffelaar schudde enkel zijn hoofd._

"_Professor! Alstublieft…." Smeekte Severus. De oude man glimlachte en zei toen: "Ze is hier niet Severus. Serpentes wilde niet leven na de dood, dus leeft ze niet hier. Hemel is wat je wilt dat het is, voor Serpentes is dat niets." Severus bleef maar smeken, totdat professor Waffelaar zich omdraaide en verdween. Door de hemel schalde Waffelaars stem. "Volg de erfgenaam van de Feniks, Severus. Volg de erfgenaam van de Feniks!" Badend in het zweet zou Severus wakker worden. _

"Volg de erfgenaam van de feniks!" Severus had de stem steeds in zijn hoofd gehoord. Uiteindelijk had hij besloten dat professor Perkamentus dat was. Daarom was hij hier. Om hem alles op te biechten en elke opdracht die hij van hem kreeg uit te voeren.

En op deze donderdag in februari, die net zo grijs was als alle andere donderdagen in februari, zou er iets veranderen. Vandaag zou de koers van de oorlog bepaalt worden.

**En dan nog wat mensen bedanken:**

**Cecilia: bedankt voor je lieve review, ik werd er helemaal dromerig van!**

**Eneleya: ik was zo blij toen ik las dat ik je bijna aan het huilen had gemaakt! Niet dat ik je graag zie huilen natuurlijk…. Maar je begrijpt het wel, denk ik:P**

**Annetje: Ja ik ben overtuigd, je kunt heel erg blij zijn met iemands dood. Het ligt maar net aan de sitiuatie waar je in zit. Ik ben erg blij met je succeswens voor mijn andere verhalen, want die herinnerd me eraan, dat ik daar ook wel wat meer aandacht aan mag besteden!**


	16. ordinair

**Ik ben me er ten vollen van bewust dat ik me nu op het ordinaire pad ga begeven, maar ik wou jullie toch op deze manier informeren. Om het ordinaire aan deze mededeling tot het minimum te beperken zal ik mijn best doen de boodschap zo netjes mogelijk te formuleren.**

**Er is een sequel van dit verhaal. Het bestaat al uit 6 hoofdstukken, alhoewel je waarschijnlijk het eerste hoofdstuk overslaat, want dat is het epi-proloog dat je al hebt gelezen. **

**De naam is De Serpentendoder en de Slangenfluisteraar, en ik hoop je daar terug te zien! **


End file.
